


神父丁系列

by mt009



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, OOC, Top!Sam, bottom!Dean, 恶魔米, 神父丁
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-21
Updated: 2015-08-26
Packaged: 2018-04-05 09:50:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4175346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mt009/pseuds/mt009
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>一系列黄黄的，嗯</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 告解其一

“求神父降福，准许我告解。”  
男人年轻却略略低哑的声音从细密的雕花小窗另一边传来，他似乎很紧张，声音有些发紧，神父端坐在窄小的空间里，手下意识握紧了十字架，微微偏过头看向小窗那边。  
对方个子很高，即便坐下了，神父如此平视也只能看到他的鼻尖与一半陷入阴影中的薄唇。稀薄的阳光照入告解室，年轻人像是刻意让自己尽量缩进阴影中，不想让半点阳光照到自己身上。  
神父静待，可对方却沉默下来，许久都不再说话。他在时间的静默流逝中微微讶然地扭过头，慢慢抬高了视线，试图透过小窗上反复的镂空雕花寻找青年的眼睛。然而对方却陡然抬手，突然却不显粗鲁地慢慢关上了木质小窗。  
“我爱上了一个人。”  
爱并不是罪，也许有罪的是被爱的那个人。  
“请准许我用D来称呼他——是他，我爱上了D先生。”提起心爱的人，年轻人的声调变得温柔起来，好似只要他的语气粗俗一点就会伤害到那位D先生，而一开始那种让人感觉有些违和的紧张感渐渐散去，这让神父也跟着放松下来，慢慢松开紧握十字架的手。  
根据教义，所有同性之间的爱都触犯了七宗罪中的淫欲，爱上不能爱的人，是为罪，须忏悔，须改过。  
“D先生是我所在教区的神父，可您知道吗，我从出生到现在，就没来过几次教堂，我不会来教堂祷告，更不会参加弥撒。只是一天夜里我从教堂外经过，我看到他了。他穿着黑色的神父袍从高高的台阶上走下来，手里握着玫瑰念珠。他在夜里像闪闪发光的星辰，念珠上的十字架在他的手掌下面不断摇晃，让我想走过去吻他的手背。”  
年轻人的声音在叙述中渐渐变得暧昧而潮湿，他的呼吸从紧张状态下平静下来，而说到他的D先生走出教堂时，平缓的呼吸再次逐渐急促起来。他好似是在梦里见到了那位D先生，仿佛此时所说的一切也不过是梦呓，饥渴的迷恋随着他的呼吸分子般从身体中离析出来，扩散到着小小告解室的每一个角落。  
神父闻言敏感地挺直了脊背，下意识低头看了一眼自己还握着十字架的手。他的呼吸跟随着年轻人的叙说变得有些发紧，他无意识地伸出舌头舔了舔嘴唇，为了缓解干渴与紧张似的反复吞咽了几次。  
D先生，神父。一个指代与一个具体意象，神父心中升起某种不安的焦躁，他再次扭头看向小窗，可实心木板却彻底阻隔了他的视线。  
况且，对方是来告诫的，是来告明一切罪愆、忏悔的。  
神父再次将十字架紧紧握进掌心。  
“如果仅是如此，我也不必来告解。我知道人心里都藏着许许多多不可告人的秘密，我不是虔诚的信徒，不会为了那些秘密感到自责和不安。”沉默过一段时间后，年轻人的呼吸再次平复下去，可他这一次开口时语气却有些冷淡，说到所谓的秘密时，仿佛是在不屑那些每天活得诚惶诚恐的信徒，不经意流露出的倨傲让神父告诫般假咳了两声。  
年轻人闻声笑了起来。他的笑声很好听，轻轻的，很快活，像自由的风。  
却不太合时宜。  
你有罪。  
神父在心里低低说道。  
“从此，我会在每个夜晚等在教堂外面，只想看着D先生穿着神父袍握着他的玫瑰念珠从高高的台阶上走下来。我总把自己隐藏得很好，他根本不知道我的存在，我跟在他身后，看他走过四条街回到自己的家，拿出钥匙开门，打开灯，然后关上大门。  
我偶尔想跟过去拍他的肩，跟他说说话，告诉他我的名字——那时我还不知道他的名字，即便他在回家的路上遇到熟识的信徒，他们也只会尊敬地叫他一声‘神父’。我嫉妒他们，可我是个污秽的存在，我不敢让D先生看见我，不敢碰他，更不敢开口同他说话。我从没爱过谁，可我知道这就是了，只有爱才会让我自惭形秽。  
我一直跟在他身后，知道他每天在回家的途中都会去一家快餐店买一个樱桃派。那一定是他最喜欢的，当他关上住宅的门，我总是想象他把那块派放进干净的盘子里，用刀叉切下一小块放进嘴里，甜腻的馅料在他嘴里从烤得焦脆的面皮里溢出，我能嗅到樱桃的香味，想走进去同他一起分享，舔掉他嘴唇上的甜味，再用舌头把果酱涂在他诱人的脖子上。  
我从没爱过谁，可我知道这就是了，神父，爱让我变得比从前更贪得无厌。”  
年轻人的声音穿过木窗与窗棂之间的空隙，雾霭般填充着这逼仄空间里的每一处。他的嗓音更加潮湿了，呼吸中带着热切的低微杂音。当他说到想与那位D先生分享那块樱桃派时，神父敢保证自己一定听到了自那边传来的细微喘息声，潮湿，闷热，像夏季多雨的午后，像被困在衣饰中汗湿的躯体。  
神父开始担心了，从青年提起樱桃派的时候起，被紧握在手里的十字架在掌心里印下鲜红的痕迹，他的心跳因为紧张而变得急促，告解室一瞬仿佛变成熔炉，他在里头坐立不安。他竭力回忆着，回忆着，却根本想不起在他每晚回家时身后是否真的有那么一个人跟踪过他。  
“直到有一天我终于忍不住闯进了教堂。花窗上的圣子和圣母让我感到浑身疼痛，我不喜欢他们，可D先生就在那里。他在主持弥撒，分发了面饼与红酒。我站在门口，想把酒倾倒在他身上，我想看鲜红的酒从他额头滑下，弄脏他英俊的脸，弄脏他的脖子和干净的长袍，让湿漉漉的衣服紧贴着他的身体。  
哦，神父，别紧张，我没有那么做。我说过，我不敢让他看见我，不敢碰他，我逃出了教堂，外面的阳光真是令人作呕，就像教堂里的每个人——他们接过D先生亲手递过来的面饼与酒，纵容他们的呼吸在空气里交融……神父，我有罪，我爱上了D先生，我比以前更加自私残暴，我想让那些人统统消失。”  
青年的声音再次低了下去，略略冷酷的嗓音让他话语中的热切慢慢降了温，但这并没能让神父跟着一同冷静下来，反倒让他更加不安起来，仿若芒刺在背。他总想伸手推过木窗，这阳光找不到的幽闭空间让他突然感到有些可怕，可他不能，木窗在雕花窗格的另一边，而他只能愈加用力地抓紧手中了的十字架，清了清嗓子，想说点什么，可青年的声音再次响起。  
“那之后，每一次做弥撒我都会去教堂，看D先生把酒和面饼分给信徒。我只能躲在阴影里，听令人厌恶的唱诗，听那些冗长的诵经，可我不想让视线从D先生身上离开哪怕一瞬。神父，您一定不知道我的D先生他有多么英俊，他多美丽——我希望您别误会‘美丽’这个词，除此我不知道还能用什么词去形容他。那让我……”  
青年幽微的喘息声让神父心中蓦然一紧。他紧张地舔了舔嘴唇，想呼唤青年的名字，只是此时才陡然想起青年并没告诉他。心脏在被窥视的错觉中越跳越快，他有些后悔刚刚没能仔细辨认青年的长相。幽暗的密闭空间让他感到有些头晕，他终于忍不住伸手攀住雕花窗格，压抑着不安的喘息，将身体微微靠向小窗，还没等青年告诫完毕便低声说道：“也许你该忏悔。”  
而回答他的只是沉默。  
神父在漫长的无声应答中等待着，等待对方的回应。也许对方也是下了很大的决心才愿意走进告解室，也许是对方是诚心忏悔才会向他透露一切向他告解，他应该劝导。  
大段的沉默正好给了神父思考的时间，或许是青年也等待着他的劝诫，他深呼吸，平复下了略微急促的呼吸这才言语谨慎地开口，小心翼翼地为青年讲经，开导他。  
可过于冗长的沉默总叫人不安，神父在大段的宣讲之后停了下来，又把身体往花窗那边靠了靠，这时，木窗被一只带着婚戒的手推开，淡淡的香水味飘向他，一个低哑的女性嗓音说道：“求神父降福，准许我告解。”  
神父诧异地矮身凑向花窗，一双绿色的眼睛冒失地透过雕刻得繁复精美的镂空花纹看向另一边，前来告解的女信徒为此吓了一跳，吃惊地用双手捂住嘴，忍不住低喝了一声：“Winchester神父！”  
年轻人走了吗？为什么他什么动静都没听到？还是说……刚刚的一切只是他的幻觉？  
神父在女人的低喝声中急忙缩了回去，尴尬地拉了拉一瞬似乎变紧的衣领，他不好意思地问道：“请问你看见刚刚离开告解室的那个年轻人了吗？”  
“什么？”女人惊讶地歪了歪头，接着犹豫着说道，“我在教堂外犹豫了半个小时，这期间一直没有人进出，我进来时告解室的门就是开着的，并没有神父您说的什么年轻人。”神父的话让她感到紧张，她甚至还起身打开告解的门向外张望，但确实没看到什么年轻人。  
有些初次告解的人总是花费了相当大的精力和勇气才走进告解室的，他们也不那么想被别人看见，神父意识到自己的话让女人紧张了起来，尽管心中对刚刚那个年轻男人的事仍有疑虑，却还是用温和平缓的嗓音向女人道歉，安抚她的情绪。  
这天天还没黑神父便离开了。他有些不安，因为他谎称是自己身体不太舒服。离开前他换上了便服，把玫瑰念珠放进了包里。夕阳斜斜照进教堂里，他走进温暖的金橘色光芒中，任由阳光将自己的影子拖出老长。  
走下台阶时他比往常都要谨慎，一双眼睛警觉地左右扫视着，仿佛想找出某个躲藏在暗处的跟踪者。此时街道上的行人正多，他有些神经质地盯着他们，排除那些年龄、身高和性别明显不对的，他都没注意自己的视线一直跟随着那些身材高大的年轻男人。他在高高的台阶上站了足足五分钟后才突然意识到自己在做什么，已经有人注意到他的视线而向他投来不解和敌视的目光，这让他羞耻，匆忙低头走下台阶，他想趁着天黑之前到家。  
他抄了一条近路，绕开了那家他每天都会光顾的快餐店，自然也没有买什么樱桃派。他恨不得每走出几步就回头张望，神色惶然，好似他刚刚做过什么见不得人的坏事，而现在急着回家却害怕被警探跟踪。  
在太阳刚刚完全隐没在了地平线之下时，他拿出钥匙打开门，最后一次回头向后张望，确认没有人跟踪，这才走进去，把门锁了起来。  
这夜睡觉前，神父做了些准备，还在枕头下放了一把枪。这把雕花M1911A1一直被他锁在柜子里，距今也许已经有六年了。他数学不太好，曾经也不是细心的人，自然没有认真去记那些日子。在他心里最重要的只有六个日子，连他的生日都不在那之列，而其他那些每年都会重复的日子想当然更是不会放在心上。  
这个夜晚神父睡得并不好。  
习惯深眠就是这两年的事，过去的每个夜晚，他在入睡前都会念诵经文，会向上帝祷告，他曾经是个没有信仰的人，如今却也习惯了虔诚诵经的生活。一颗心太过痛苦就会下意识寻觅皈依之所，他不知道自己的选择是否正确，是不是好，但那时他也没有更多的时间让自己斟酌再三。  
今夜他只是轻轻闭上眼睛，双手安详地交叠着放在腹部，耳朵却机敏地注意着室内的一切动静。他想或许是自己离开那种生活太久了，所以白天的时候才会紧张成那样，而此时倘若有人、或是有什么东西胆敢闯进他家，他一定会毫不犹豫地举枪射击。  
幸运的是，今晚是个安宁的夜晚，直到窗外终于亮起了属于新一天的晨光，屏息凝神了一整晚的神父这才在极度困倦中稍微睡了一会儿。  
于是新的一天又在他睁开眼睛之际开始，起床洗漱，换衣服，出门去教堂——离开之前，他把手枪从枕头下拿出，重新锁进了柜子里。与这把M1911A1一起被锁住的还有其他的几把枪，一把沙漠之鹰、两把S&M、以及一把Taurus PT92。  
他跨过昨晚撒在门口的盐线，关上门，细心反锁，转身朝教堂走去。  
今天依然有人前来告解，神父又一次坐进告解室里，另一边传来门被关上的声音，在他还未来得及透过花窗看向那边之前一直骨节分明的大手便拉过木窗阻隔了他的视线。  
“求神父降福，准许我告解。”  
年轻的声音响起，神父倒吸了一口气，下意识倾身贴紧了隔在两人之间的那块厚实木板，深呼吸了几次这才说道：“你昨天还没听完我的话就离开了，先生。”  
“神父，您是认错人了吗？我昨天没有来过这里。”年轻人的语气很是无辜，甚至连说话都开始有些紧张地磕巴了，“您……呃……是把我当成别的什么人了吗？他在告解的时候……准、准许您看他的脸了吗？”  
青年吞吞吐吐的语气让神父心中产生了一丝满是疑虑的动摇，他细细聆听着，与记忆中的那个声音对比，突然不能确定此刻坐在另一边的年轻人是不是就是昨天的那个。  
他感到有些混乱，却还是正襟危坐着，低声向对方道歉。年轻人像是不好意思了，自嘲地笑了一声，低声说起了他和自己兄弟之间的事。这是对关系不太好的兄弟，很常见，兄弟姐妹之间关系冷淡，甚至许多到了恶劣的程度。年轻人说他多年前狠狠伤害了自己的哥哥，为此他暗自懊悔了许多年，却始终低不下头向兄长道歉，甚至放任他们之间的关系越来越淡，就算哥哥面临困难也宁愿独自面对，而他也无法厚着脸皮主动去帮助他。  
神父告诉青年应该再坦诚一些。有些顿悟会来得很晚很晚，晚到一切都已来不及。有时缅怀会让神父感到自己并不真诚，所以到后来他宁愿不缅怀，皈依上帝也是好的，因为在余生里他也只用想着上帝的事了。  
这算不上什么告解，更像是陌生的年轻人在想他们信任的神父倾诉烦恼，寻求慰藉。他在离开时礼貌地向神父道谢，伸手推开了木窗，起身推开告解室的门走进了外面的阳光里。  
接下来的几天里总或多或少地会有年轻人来告解，一开始神父总会把他们都错认成那个古怪的年轻男人，可真的他却再也没有来过，就像他根本也不曾来过一样。神父甚至都有种错觉，也许那天发生过的一切不过都是一场梦，或许是哪个灯神迷迷糊糊游荡过这里，又或许是某只梦妖，它们从他身边经过，为他造了一场荒唐的梦，让他惴惴了好几天，权当是对他过去所为的报复了。  
他回家时不再抄近路，依然每天去快餐店买一块樱桃派。睡前也不再往门窗旁边撒上盐，枪还锁在柜子里，就像他那些决意不再缅怀的记忆。  
他在一个雨天里主持了一场弥撒。教堂外淅淅沥沥的雨声不绝于耳，教堂里弥漫着潮湿的水气。一个冒失的孩子撞翻他手里的酒，红色的液体泼洒在他黑色的长袍上，孩子的母亲急忙拿出手绢为他擦拭，身边却陡然想起一个声音——  
“以我拙劣的品味，也许被弄脏的您更加美丽。”  
神父吸了一口气，猛然转过身，寻找着刚才在他身边说话的那个人。而手中拿着面饼与酒的信徒们只是安静地看着他与孩子的母亲，等待她为他擦拭干净长袍上的污渍。  
“好了，没关系。”神父温和地朝满脸歉意的女士点头，可焦急的眼神依然悄悄搜寻着教堂的每个角落，就像他过去在陌生的房屋里寻找着各种怪物一样。但这里似乎并不存在什么古怪的年轻男人，每个人都是面貌熟悉的信徒，多是来自附近的社区，而那些陌生人也都是些举止得体的中年人。  
一切又像是错觉。  
那天下午，神父迎来了一位新的告解者。  
“求神父降福，准许我告解。”  
年轻人坐下来，没有拉起木窗，说完那句话便兀自沉默下去，过了好久才说道：“那几天我没能等到D先生，也许是他提前回家了，抄了近路，也没有去买他最喜欢的派。我很失落，一个人去了那家快餐店，那里的派没有我想象中的美味，可我一边吃一边在想，也许我的D先生就像这样带着满身樱桃的香味出现在每个信徒面前，为他们授洗，为他们讲经。”  
他的声音突然变得很近很近，像穿过花窗，穿过厚实的木材，幽灵般停驻在神父身边，在他耳边风一样飘荡，呼吸般绵延不绝。  
神父闻言猛地挺直了脊背，下意识扭头朝花窗那边看去。些微光亮从另一边照射过来，悬浮在空气中的尘埃散发着雨天里独有的植物腥气，不堪重负般纷纷落在了他纤尘不染的长袍上。他深吸了一口气，正要开口，可另一边的男人又出声抢在他之前说话了。  
“他是厌恶我吗，神父？我这样想过，以为如此就能断绝对他的迷恋。可我还是一刻不停地想着他，想象他站在我面前，坐在我身边，手里握着十字架、或是他的玫瑰念珠，一身香甜的樱桃味。我想我会忍不住俯身吻他，含住他柔软的嘴唇吮吸，把舌头塞进他嘴里。”  
木窗又一次被拉上，幽灵从神父身边离开，可那声音中的潮湿却始终停驻在他的肩与手背上，像一只冰冷的壁虎静静伏在那里，令人不快。  
“我要一边吻他一边把他压到墙上，花窗上抱着圣子的圣母看着我们，而我会闭上眼睛用舌头舔过他嘴里的每一个地方。我会舔他的牙齿，舔他的口腔侧壁，用舌头戏耍他的舌头，把他的嘴唇吻到肿起，让他失神地喘息，让他一边舔着嘴唇上的津液一边求我给他更多。”  
青年饱含情欲的低哑嗓音却让人毛骨悚然，他像是陷入了一个旖旎的梦境，在那里他尽情拥抱着自己心爱的D先生，亲吻他，在圣洁的教堂里用爱欲折磨他，逼迫他屈服。  
神父陡然握紧了愤怒的拳，想出声大喝让对方闭嘴，可张了张嘴却发现自己什么声音都发不出来。他诧异地抚摸自己的喉咙，又试着念了几句拉丁文的咒语，却还是发不出任何声音。他抬起拳头狠狠捶了一下阻隔在他们之间的厚实木板，青年的叙说因此顿了一下，但那也只是一瞬的事，很快他便再次投入到了自己的“告解”之中。  
“我亲吻D先生的脖子，用舌头舔他的喉结。我咬还穿着神父袍的他，吻他的肩膀，用手指让他的乳头变硬凸起，把它们连同布料一起含进嘴里吮吸。我要弄痛他，咬他的乳头，让他在花窗下发出淫荡的哭声。那声音一定很美妙，一定会比他诵经时的更好听更诱人，我要让他在教堂里呻吟，求我脱掉他的衣服，求我用舌头和手指玩弄他可怜的乳头。  
我会让他主动脱掉自己的裤子，用手拉起他狭窄的长袍下摆，露出他已经迫不及待勃起的阴茎。他会在我面前手淫，会用他黏糊糊的前液弄脏那双总是握着经书和十字架的手。他会用那双手为新的信徒授洗，用那双手为人们分发面饼和酒……他会用那双手抚摸我，握住我的阴茎，为我手淫。”  
下流不堪的词句不断涌入神父耳中，发不出声音的他愤怒起身想离开这里，揪出这胆大包天的家伙痛揍一顿，可就在起身的同时，他的身体蓦地也无法动弹了。  
“我想他会抓着长袍的下摆转身趴在墙上，翘起他漂亮的小屁股，呻吟着邀请我操他。他会叫我的名字，用手用手指分开臀瓣，露出那个可爱的小洞，而我——我当然会满足他，他是我最心爱的D先生。我要一边吻他的嘴唇和脖子一边操他，用玫瑰念珠把他的双手绑在身后，他会被我操到哭出来，打着颤把精液射在教堂的墙壁上。  
神父，我有罪，需要告解。我爱上了一个人，那让我自惭形秽。我想在这教堂里用我所知的一切弄脏他，让他和我一样污秽。神父，我每天都想着D先生，日日夜夜，恨不得用嘴唇与舌头触碰他身体的每个部分，我想让他属于我，从他的身体到他的灵魂。  
亲爱的神父，我有罪，我爱上了一个人，却不知怎么让他彻底属于我。”  
年轻男人的低语仿若恶魔的呢喃回响在神父耳边，像下流的舌头舔过他的脸颊和咽喉。那些或是急促或是漫长的喘息就像他叙述中的那只手，肆无忌惮触碰着动弹不得的神父，抚摸他的脸颊与肩膀，绕着他敏感的乳头打转，游走在他的下腹与大腿之间。  
“神父，我知道也许你现在迫切地想见见我，看看这个下流的家伙到底长什么模样。可是我……怎么能让您看到我现在想着D先生而在这边自慰的样子？”他说着突然笑起来，笑声夹在在满溢情欲的喘息声中，他就像个蓄意来此挑衅的异教徒，要用最污秽的言语与行为来玷污圣洁的教堂。  
“你该让我忏悔，然后宽恕我，神父。”青年像是把头抵在了木板上，紧绷的声音变得有些沉闷，而每句话的尾音里都带着一丝压抑不住的颤抖，是一声喟叹，是他毫不掩饰的欲情。  
青年不再说话，只是专注地——或是说故意让自己颤抖的呻吟穿透木板。他似乎缩在角落里，神父能想象他的样子，脊背弯曲着，肩膀高耸，脸颊埋进胸膛里，也许他的手被衣服遮盖住了，也许没有，可这一切都让神父无法忍受。他想出声，想冲过去拖出青年，可身体完全罔顾了他的意志，让他只能不断听着来自另一边的呻吟和喘息，听那个潮湿的声音叙说着下流的妄想，忍受着这折辱般的蹂躏。  
青年的呼吸声越来越沉重越来越急促，在一声哽咽之后陡然停顿，而后就是漫长如白雾的喘息。  
而神父猜自己一定没有听错，刚刚他的名字出现在了年轻男人的唇齿之间。  
青年呢喃着“Dean”迎来了他的高潮。  
宛若被放入沸水中的鱼，神父的身体蓦地用力抖了一下。他在愤怒中狠狠咬紧牙关，还试图挣扎，想摆脱现在的窘境。  
那扇木窗又一次被推开，一只手指修长骨节分明的大手轻轻拍了拍花窗。这只好看的手十分眼熟，神父一时有些失神，想不起他是在什么时候见过它、或是它的主人。那只手移向花窗一侧，接着是一张形状好看的薄唇贴了过来，这让神父心里莫名地一热，好似有什么东西在敲打着他的心。  
“可是这双手不能触碰我的D先生。亲爱的神父，谢谢你听我告解。”青年的声音还有些许嘶哑，语气满足得像一只吃饱喝足躺在屋顶晒太阳的猫。他弯起嘴角，身下响起金属碰撞发出的清脆声响。他大概知道这也会惹恼神父，便索性又关上了木窗。  
等到神父终于恢复了自由，他冲出告解室，而刚刚的青年早已消失得无影无踪。  
那是什么怪物？  
这天夜里，神父离开教堂，在高高的台阶上兀自伫立了许久。他还穿着那身神父袍，十字架就戴在脖子上，而他的目光也不再专注于那些高大的年轻人，只是不断看进灯光照不到的暗处。他避开他人的视线，悄悄绕到教堂后面，却还是一无所获。  
那个怪物究竟藏在哪里。  
他还是独自步行走过四条街，半路上不断同熟识的教徒打招呼。路过那家快餐店时他破天荒没有走进去，年轻男人关于樱桃派的叙述让他胃口全失，他不禁又暗自恼怒起来，在心里愤愤发誓一定要把那家伙揪出来干掉。  
神父又拿出了他锁进柜子里的枪，熟练地拆卸、擦拭，又装好，往里面装填银子弹。他不太确定自己现在的枪法是否还跟六年前一样准，但不管如何，他都不会被那个怪物继续耍弄下去。  
这夜他再次把枪放在了枕头之下。他躺在床上，起初还很警醒，却在半小时之后就陷入了深沉的梦境中。他梦到一个年轻的男人站在自己面前，男人有漂亮的薄唇和一双宽大的手掌。  
这是个奇怪的梦境，神父不知道自己因何会来到这里。男人用他的大手捧起他的脸，低头过来亲吻他。男人亲吻他的脸颊和下巴，弯腰埋首在他温暖的肩窝里。湿软的舌头从他跃动的脉搏处开始蛇一样蜿蜒向他的锁骨。  
神父感觉自己被绑在一张巨大的蜘蛛网里。男人细心地为他解开衬衫的扣子，低头亲吻他的胸膛和下腹，男人半跪在他面前，双手抓着他的大腿，张开嘴含住他疲软的性器。  
他在梦里呻吟，男人抱着将他平放在那张柔软的网中，弯腰抱起他的腿，埋首进他的腿间，用鼻尖蹭着他的耻骨，舔舐热烈而色情。快感让他的性器在男人温暖湿润的口腔里抽搐不已，他不自觉地晃动着身体，伸出手轻轻抓住男人的头发，尖叫着将精液射进了他嘴里。  
男人满足地吐出他的阴茎，爬过来伏在他身上，张开嘴让他看他嘴里的精液。他们拥抱在一起接吻，唇舌之间满是精液的味道。男人抚摸着赤裸的他，手掌按在他的尾椎上，手指陷入臀缝里。他们的身体紧贴着彼此，腿像四条缠人的蛇紧密地纠缠在一起。  
男人把手伸进神父腿间，再次握住他的性器套弄。快感再一次盈满全身，神父喘息着，嘴唇摩挲着男人滚烫的脖子，直到他又一次爬到他腿间将他的腿扛上肩膀，含住他坚硬的性器。  
神父醒来时感觉裤子里黏糊糊的。晨光被拉紧的窗帘堵在窗外，唯有在风掀起窗帘一角时它才会趁机溜进这满是喘息声的房间里。  
神父诧异地掀开被子，内裤裆部的湿痕让他蓦地错愕地瞪起了眼睛。显然，一个三十多岁的成年男人还会梦遗多少有些不正常，他试着回忆昨晚的梦，想从某些不太确信的碎片中找出一些蛛丝马迹，比如女人丰满的胸脯或是她们修长的腿。可惜的是，他竟什么都想不起来，大脑中一片空白，身体倒是充满了不可思议的舒畅感——这是他长久禁欲以来的第一次高潮，尽管是在梦里，但身体却似乎对此很满意，这大概也是这莫名高潮为他带来的唯一好处。  
神父将手伸进枕头下面。枪还在那里。


	2. 长梦

连日阴雨让每个来教堂的人脸上似乎都笼罩着一层阴霾。他们举伞走上教堂前的台阶，在高大粗壮的立柱下轻轻收了雨伞，复又甩了甩伞上的水。  
神父盯着那些尖尖的伞尖愣愣发呆，修女连叫了三声他的名讳这才让他从冗杂的思绪中尴尬回神。为婴儿授洗的圣水与蜡烛已经准备好，他清了清嗓子，举手缓缓挽起衣袖。  
脸蛋柔嫩的婴儿闭着眼睛缩在母亲怀中甜甜酣睡，他仿佛还在梦里吮吸着母亲的乳头，柔软粉嫩的双唇吸吮着自己的拇指，喉咙里不时发出满足的轻哼声。年轻的母亲伸手将婴儿的手指从他口中拂开，抬头给了神父一记带着几分不好意思的笑容。  
神父将手伸进盛着圣水的盆中，让沾着清水的手指轻轻点在婴孩脆弱的前额。  
“Jack，我因父、及子、及圣神之名给你授洗。”  
神父伏身在婴孩耳边轻声念诵，宣告婴孩将被赦免一切原罪与本罪，成为上帝的义子。年轻的母亲抱紧了怀中的孩子，伸出手在他湿润的额头上划下十字，代替他在教堂巨大的十字架前宣誓信仰唯一的神。  
经文早已烂熟于心，神父凝视清洁的水一滴滴落在婴孩的眉间，却陡然想起多日前那言语污秽的青年。他那些荒诞不经的下流宣言仍顽固地存留在神父脑中，令他看着由自己的手指滴落的圣水就好似看着自己的手指沾满粘稠的前液与精液。  
连日不断的梦遗已让神父烦恼羞耻不已，而在每个无奈换下肮脏内裤的清晨，他总是回忆不起前一夜的梦境。他不知到底是谁住进了自己梦里，让他夜夜流连忘返，直到醒来才尴尬想起自己现在的身份。  
他仿佛正在用他污浊不堪的体液在这新生的小小信徒身上胡乱涂画，神父蓦地瞪大眼睛，慌张地缩回手，抬起头，惊慌失措的眼神正与这年轻母亲盈满错愕不解的眼神撞到一起。  
浸过水的指尖仍微微发凉，清水沿着神父笔直的手指直直滴落到地面。他呆愣了半晌，在古怪的寂静中发出粗重的呼吸声，而后用带着一丝颤意的嗓音为婴孩赐名。  
“神将庇护他。”他再次抬手，湿润的手指轻轻抚摸婴孩，俯身亲吻在了他柔软的额头上。  
婴孩在母亲怀中不适地缩了缩，伸出肉呼呼的小手抓紧了妈妈的衣襟，发出了两声类似啼哭前的浅浅抽泣。母亲见状露出一丝紧张的神色，小心翼翼抱着他，手掌轻轻拍打着他的后背以此温柔安抚。然而婴孩只是将额头抵在了母亲胸口，最终还是安然地继续待在了他甜美的梦想。  
年轻的母亲抱着孩子离去，走到教堂门口，父亲为他们母子撑起遮雨的伞。神父环顾仅剩他与修女的教堂，迈步走上讲经台，随手拂去落在上面的星点灰尘，又穿过教堂后侧的门，略略疲惫地走进了后堂的休息室。  
他不知道这究竟是怎么回事。  
也许——是他还不够虔诚。  
神父还怀揣着一个秘密。  
他知道这个世界上是真的有神，就像他知道另一些躲在暗处里的东西也是真的存在一样。然而他从来都不曾信仰过那位神，他从不相信，假如神祗值得被如此追随，为何他家人遭受痛苦的时候祂却不肯现身？他的家人接连死于恶魔之手时，从没有过天使、没有过神来拯救过他们。  
然而，他还是投身宗教了，握着玫瑰念珠一遍一遍念诵《玫瑰经》。他并不信仰神——他现在是一名神父——这像个异教徒舍身忘我的嘲讽，可惜并不是，他需要的不是神，而是宗教本身。  
是某种信念本身，他应当相信某种自我约束的力量，只要将自己全心全意投入到脱离世俗的境界里，也许痛苦就能减轻。  
这么做的确是奏效了。  
他花了几年时间让自己看起来不再像个出入战场的士兵，不再像个轻佻狡猾的骗子，于是他现在很平和，目光温柔，语调和善。  
他变得不再是他了。  
思至此，陌生的疲惫感忽地便从骨缝间渗出，在这多雨的潮湿天气里，水蛭般爬满全身，它们依附着神父，贪婪地吸吮他的血。神父拿出他的念珠，闭上眼睛开始轻轻念诵经文。  
随着时间推移，外面的雨势似乎越来越大了，淅淅沥沥的雨声穿透墙壁，带着某种特殊的节奏敲打着神父的耳膜。他数了三颗念珠，睁开眼睛却发现休息室里突然变得很暗。  
不知何时，乌云好似已然压到了与窗栏齐高的位置，仿佛只要打开窗户伸出手就能触碰到翻滚着雷霆的云翳。雨滴敲打着半开的窗，雨水跟随着风飘进屋内，神父念诵完最后一句经文，起身走到窗边，伸手关上了窗户。  
房间里陡然又暗了几分，这种不自然幽暗让神父不由得绷起神经，原本平和温柔的目光陡然犀利起来，像一只等待黑夜降临的猫科动物。他走向墙边，刚要按下点灯开关，背后一袭黑影猛然将他笼罩起来。  
神父动作迅速地转身，抬眼便在阴暗的光线下看清了来者的脸。  
于是惶然与惊讶便水雾般在他眼中凝结，他愕然张开嘴，声音却被卡在了喉咙里。那黑影好似没有料想会被他看清容貌，一时也有些仓惶，可最终还是放弃了躲避，朝神父露出一抹久违的微笑。  
神父一个激灵猛地从梦中惊醒。窗外大雨倾盆，雨声轰隆好似末日僵直。玫瑰念珠摇摇欲坠地挂在手指上，他疑惑地在椅子上坐直了身体，嘟囔着，只知道自己睡着了做梦了，却全然想不起梦境里的一丝一毫。  
将念珠小心收好，神父想起身舒展一下，可身体却好似被无形的绳子捆在了椅子上，无法动弹。心中一凛，他启唇念起了拉丁文的驱魔咒，一个黑影从窗外的雨中走来，带着一身潮湿水汽穿墙而过，像幽灵，然而他站定在神父身侧，伸出手，神父感到脸颊上落下带着水的冰冷触感。  
“亲爱的D先生，别来无恙。”黑影呢喃着，施施然解下身上的黑色斗篷扔到脚边，低头小心翼翼吻了神父的发尖。他的气息吹拂着神父的头发，神父只觉得寒意与厌恶像两条蛇，交缠着爬行在他的脊背上，他想抬头看清楚黑影的容貌，然而身体却有如干朽枯木动弹不得。  
“你究竟是什么东西？”害怕惊扰了外面的修女，神父只能压低了嗓音厉声质问。黑影的手捧着他的脸，拇指温柔地轻抚他的颧骨，这让他感到恶心，胃里翻涌着，呕吐感几乎涌到了喉间。  
“恶魔。”黑影大方地承认，摩挲着神父脸颊的手指攀上他大张的眼睛上，顺着他的眉形描摹，赞美着他美丽的眼睛，“我总是为这双眼睛迷失，以为它们才是明亮的北极星。”  
世界突然陷入一片黑暗，神父下意识激灵了一下，眨了眨眼睛，不安地想左右张望，脖子却僵直。他又念起了驱魔咒，可是那双冰冷的手不断落在他的脸颊与赤裸的脖子上，愤怒几乎要烧干脑汁，他咬牙切齿质问是不是恶魔夺走了他的视觉，而恶魔只是亲吻他的头顶，漫不经心地轻哼。  
“你让我自惭形秽，D先生，我不能让你看见我丑陋的样子。我没有名字，没有记忆，徒有形体，只记得你。”恶魔呢喃着，俯身吻着神父因愤怒而微微颤抖的嘴唇。这是他梦寐以求的，于是他近乎疯狂地吸吮着神父的嘴唇，无惧神父的抗拒，任由自己放肆的舌头舔进对方的口腔，恣意纠缠。  
神父用力合紧牙关，恶魔吸着气让他发凉疼痛的嘴唇离开神父，他不舍地舔了舔嘴唇，再次俯身轻轻啄吻了神父，让自己的血印在了他湿润的嘴唇上。  
恶魔的手从神父的脸颊上滑到他颈后，手指依然柔情蜜意地摩挲着，好似在安抚一直容易受惊的猫。嘴唇一旦获得了自由，神父便念诵着他知晓的所有驱魔咒，然而恶魔只是弯下腰将嘴唇凑向他的脖子，热切地吮吸他颈侧的皮肤。他隔着神父袍亲吻神父宽厚的肩膀，亲吻他的锁骨与胸膛，他将吻印在神父心口，闭着眼睛，虔诚得好似亲吻着他隆隆的心跳。  
“你不应该在这儿，”恶魔反复亲吻着神父的心口，像对着他的心脏诉说，“在我脑中，你应该被弄脏，在泥土、血和硝烟的气味里奔跑……你该被那些弄西弄脏，我会亲吻你的伤口，亲吻你旧时的伤疤。我们应当一样污秽，D先生。”  
恶魔的最后一句话却让本来深陷在恶心与厌恶之中的神父结结实实倒吸了一口气，他的双眼依然看不见任何东西，身体依旧无法动弹，可他竭力在挣扎，他又一次质问恶魔是谁，而恶魔仍旧以那句话作答。  
我没有名字，没有记忆，徒有形体，只记得你。  
灵魂与心陷入记忆的泥沼，耳边的雨声淅沥仿若与多年前在黑夜里引擎轰鸣的声音融为一体。神父仍记得曾还年少的他坐在后座的皮椅上，与另一个少年头抵着头肩靠着肩。他们缩在同一条厚重的毛毯里，呼出的气息在冰冷的车窗上凝成乳白色的水雾，而躲藏在毛毯下的手却悄然握在了一起。  
他试图恪守些什么，然而心灵对陈规与道德嗤之以鼻。于是他们在父亲背过身时交换短暂而湿润的吻，在炎炎夏日也依然要手脚纠缠地相拥入眠，他们在大雨中顶着湿透的报纸朝旅馆跑去，少年不小心跌进湿滑的泥中，他跑过去纵声大笑，却被同样拉进了泥地里。  
我们应当一样污秽。  
泥溅上少年的嘴唇，又被一个吻印上了他的嘴唇。  
少年呢喃着，而他当时没能思考太多，没能细想这聪明的小家伙究竟是说他们都该一身泥水地回家接受父亲的训斥，还是，他们不应该在亲吻对方前再有诸多迟疑。  
记忆烙在脑与心中，像烫伤过后留下的癞斑。他总是刻意地忽视它们，因为它们丑陋，昭示着疼痛，而他现在需要更加平和的力量。  
“把我当成你的信徒。”恶魔低喃，手掌隔着整齐的神父袍抚摸神父，手指不断按压着他右胸前的突起。乳头在带着浅浅疼痛的刺激中变硬了，神父有些恍惚，分辨不清这是因为恶魔的手指还是因为他的那些记忆。  
然而在他记忆中，那个少年，他的弟弟，从未对他做过这些。他们总是过分地靠近彼此，胳膊挨着胳膊，他们接吻，夏日里享受着残留在对方口腔中的冰淇淋的甜味，冬天里他会拒绝他弟弟，因为他喝了些驱寒的酒，他弟弟就会像粘人的小动物一样过来咬他的下巴。  
而除此，他们什么都没做过。  
一切太顺遂，记忆太美好，于是他们之间好似被塞进了一块难以打碎的毛玻璃。玻璃两边的人都在迟疑，他们一样污秽，然而却都未没顶于泥淖。  
神父在漫无边际的回忆中不觉已经放下了戒备，甚至情不自禁地比较着恶魔的声音与记忆中弟弟的声音。  
“你在想谁？”神父似乎并未听信他的虔诚，恶魔抬起头，那只手依然抚弄着他的乳头，嘴唇却再一次贴上他倾慕已久的柔软嘴唇，放纵地吸吮舔咬，伸出舌头在神父口腔里恣意扫荡，卷起他的舌头纠缠，拉扯，吞食他温热的呼吸。  
冗长的吻几乎吞噬肺中所有的氧气，神父在轻微的眩晕感中感到手脚发软。恶魔的舌头色情地舔着他的口腔侧壁，顶弄着他的舌下，迫使腺体分泌更多的津液。恶魔含着他的嘴唇小声笑道“你真湿”，他突然在这下流的双关中颤抖起来，津液涌出嘴唇，潮湿热切的欲望涌向下腹，他感到腿间一阵紧绷，变硬的性器已经顶起了剪裁贴身的长裤。  
恶魔的手握住神父的大腿揉捏着，手掌摩擦着黑色的长袍。热度与不轻不重的触感透过层层布料在皮肤上蔓延，令人措手不及的触碰与轻微的瘙痒让敏感的神父不由自主地想合拢双腿，然而他的身体此刻什么都做不了。  
恶魔慢慢矮身半跪进神父张开的腿间，手指捏弄他的大腿内侧，低头轻轻咬了一下他腿间令人羞赧的突起。看不见的神父受惊般发出短促而尖锐的惊呼，而下一秒他便紧张地瞪起眼睛，生怕修女这时会闻声而至。  
罪魁祸首低声笑起来，伸出舌头，猫科动物般慢慢舔着突起的顶端。他享受地眯起眼睛，捏弄大腿的手指随之也缓慢上移，握住神父沉重的囊袋轻轻揉捏起来。他张开嘴隔着长袍和裤子含住神父勃起的阴茎，吮吸着，不断用牙齿轻咬。  
他的一只手还扶在神父的膝盖上，能察觉到他此时的紧张。每当阴茎顶端被用力吸吮或是囊袋被握住轻轻拉扯挤压，神父大腿的肌肉都会狠狠绷紧，原本细无声息的呼吸渐渐变得潮湿，混入黏糊糊的鼻音，越来越急促。  
突然陷入一片黑暗，既看不见眼前的恶魔，也看不见随时会推门而入的修女。神父在渐渐攀升的快感中竭力压抑着自己失控的喘息与破碎的呻吟。他总担心恶魔还会做些更加破格的事，紧张得全身戒备，然而那些触碰迟迟都未实现，恶魔似乎只钟情于为他口交，可他不敢放松，一次次在隔靴搔痒的快感中拉紧了神经。  
无论肉身还是灵魂，都被快感与忐忑的痛苦撕扯成参差不齐的两半。恶魔的口腔温暖无比，柔软的舌头隔着层层布料卖力地舔弄，那种并未完全挠到痒处的讨好反倒变成撩拨和挑逗，神父置身于黑暗，无法彻底得到解放的欲望从下腹顺着血液向上攀升，逼迫他开口。  
他想喝止这放肆的恶魔，然而他的喉间却滚动着另一些急切的词汇与句子。  
他希望恶魔——希望这个说着他们应当一样污秽的年轻人能做得更多些。  
“你喜欢被我舔，”恶魔的嘴唇紧贴在神父身上，模糊不清地嘟囔，一只手从神父袍的下摆伸了进去，摸索着解开了皮带，慢慢拉下长裤的拉链，“想射在我嘴里吗，D先生？我会一滴不剩地吞进去。”他低哑的嗓音在雨声中显得格外色情，说出的每个词汇都像一只下流的手爱抚着神父的身体，从他的额头到耳尖，从下巴到乳头，它们让他性欲高涨、急不可耐，然而这些在他看来又像侮辱和亵渎，他渴望，又惶恐，于是却步不前。  
“我总能看见一些模糊不清的画面……”恶魔说着突然起身将神父拉起抱进怀里，修长的手指连同内裤一起剥下他的长裤，“你满心欢喜地吻我，乖乖为我口交……”他说着，忍不住在神父耳边吐出湿热的气息，粘黏着污言秽语的舌头蛇一样舔进神父的耳孔里。  
神父袍下摆被掀起到膝盖之上，恶魔一手轻轻抚摸着神父因快感而发烫的膝盖，顺着满布汗水的大腿又滑进衣袍之下。发凉的指腹探险般一寸一寸在湿腻的皮肤上游走，朝向滚烫的欲望中心壁虎般悄然靠近。  
神父被困在恶魔怀中，双腿因触碰与某种预感而微微打着颤。每当那只手突然在他皮肤之上停顿，他都会无意识发出紧张的哽咽声，雨声让这一切显得更加幽秘隐晦，好似藏在尘土之下肮脏的秘密，他张开嘴唇喘息，惴惴不安地猜测恶魔的手指下一次会落到哪里。  
“你总是用尽各种花言巧语诱哄我，赤身裸体地张着腿骑在我身上……”恶魔轻轻吻着神父的额角，手指轻点他绷紧的大腿，一点一点靠近他滚烫而疼痛的欲望，“我分不清那些到底是真实还只是我的幻觉，亲爱的D先生，我能从你这里得到答案吗？”  
恶魔的声音轻得好似叹息，他陡然搂紧神父的腰将他抱了起来，神父在猝不及防的惊诧中下意识发出警告的低喝，恶魔取代他坐上了那把椅子，而他则被安置在了恶魔的双腿上。  
察觉到有硬物正抵着他，此刻神父已分不清这是羞耻还是受辱，一股灼热的麻痹感顺着脊柱直直撞进大脑，他喘息着低声怒斥，说着神父不该说的狠话，发一些令人发笑的誓言。  
“神父不该说这些的，亲爱的D先生。”恶魔低笑着吻他的嘴唇，并不生气，只是一手环住他的腰将他抱紧，另一只手勾起他的一条腿，顺着大腿一路抚摸到被神父袍紧紧包裹的臀瓣，然而最终仍然只是握住了他的阴茎。  
只是他觉得他心爱的D先生会喜欢这个，喜欢粘着他，坐在他身上，倘若这一切都只是他可怜的幻觉，他也会想尽办法让它们一步步成为现实。  
神父被恶魔抱在怀里亲吻，他潮湿温暖的舌头被恶魔的舌头卷住，吮吸，他的呼吸被恶魔吞没，而他敏感的性器被恶魔握在手中。他一再告诫自己这是恶魔，邪恶之物，想在每个间隙中继续念起驱魔咒。然而他依然忘不了那句话，他忘不了自己曾痛失所爱，他在亲手复仇之后镇日如幽魂游荡，最终选择了宗教这一管平和的安慰剂。  
他会活下去，因为这是个承诺。他曾许下过无数无法兑现的诺言，这一次，他不能再食言。  
而恶魔却在不经意中说出了那句隐喻。  
这是个暗示。  
一定是。  
以致神父摇摆不定，以致他半是妥协地任由恶魔亲吻他，任由恶魔将手掌置于他的身体之上。  
触碰与摩擦带来的快感让他忍不住拱起身体，恶魔直起身体磨蹭着他的腿，即便他什么都看不见了也知道这姿态有多么下流。他试图挣扎，快感却牢牢将他攫住，他听见恶魔破碎的喘息，很轻很轻，像过去他们在潜滋暗长的欲望中竭力忍耐而发出的喟叹。  
“他们说你知道我的名字。”恶魔的吻从神父的嘴唇滑向他汗湿的脖子，他用力吮吸着那片皮肤，手掌愈发快速地套弄。神父在他怀中颤动，竭力忍耐着呻吟，最终依然在哽咽般的急促喘息声中夹紧了双腿将精液射在了他手中。  
“我并不关心这些。”他呢喃，用沾着精液的手指抚摸神父的脸颊，将手上的液体一点一点全都涂在了他脸上，“你记得我吗，D先生？”  
耳边传来断断续续的呼唤声，仍在恶魔怀中的神父紧张得猛然挺直了脊背，抬头便看见修女满面担忧地看着他。他赫然瞪大了眼睛，下意识伸手捂住了自己的脸颊。然而手掌之下并没有什么汗水，更遑论什么精液了。他讶异地眨了眨眼睛，扭头看向窗外。  
雨不知何时停了，云翳被风吹散，外面已是阳光普照。  
“您是生病了吗？我见您在这里睡了好久……”修女微微弯腰，关切地凝视着神父。  
刚才的是梦吗？  
神父紧张地吞咽，像他此刻脸上依然沾满那些肮脏的东西。  
“不……我只是……”他闭上双眼，用力深呼吸，“有些累。”


	3. 第七日

神父将家中第一次出现玫瑰的那一日称为第一日。  
暗紫色的花朵横在他的餐桌中央，旁边放着一盒还腾着热气的樱桃派——正如他手中拿着的这盒一样。那花朵阴郁的颜色同米黄的餐桌颜色格格不入，好似一只乌鸦撞进了稀薄的晨光里。  
一股浓郁的芬芳飘荡在这房屋中，香气逼人，当中的甜味直逼口鼻，挤压着感官，竟叫人有种轻微的呕吐感。  
神父见过这种花，只见过一次。那时他被高高吊起在翻腾着岩浆的硫磺湖边，热浪与烈风刀一般扫过他的身体，割开肢体，血在他身上蛇一样蜿蜒下滑，滴落进脚下暗红色的泥土中。  
花就生长在湖边，跟随着呼号的风摇摆着花枝，在刺鼻的硫磺气味、鲜血以及腐败灵魂的浸润下开得热烈轰然。它是暗紫色的，不像黑色那么深沉，也没有红色那么雅致，像半死的幽灵，拖着腐烂的尸骸，散发着令人作呕的馥郁芬芳。  
那是地狱里唯一的花，不知是被谁带来了种子，不知是怎么在这荒芜的泥土中扎了根，它们就这么恣意生长，灵魂们放声哭嚎之时便是它们开放得最为热烈的时节。  
地狱玫瑰。  
能将它采撷下来的只有一种人——说“人”似乎不太准确了，神父捧着手中的甜点，凝视了那朵花许久，这才屏住呼吸，慢慢扭头看向紧闭的窗户。  
他是个谨慎的人，出门前一定会在门窗前细心洒下三道盐线。然而最近，然而在那场雨中长梦过后，他每次洒下盐线之后总会下意识地用手指或是脚尖在它们之中蹭出一个细小的缺口。  
他不知道在期待什么。  
一个恶魔吗？  
这猜想让他感到受辱，可他无法否认。他一再回忆梦中恶魔的声音，回忆恶魔说过的每句话，那个名字呼之欲出，倘若那天他并未被剥夺视力，他会抬起头亲自确认恶魔的容貌，他会努力辨认恶魔眼睛的颜色，找寻他脸颊边上可爱的酒窝、他高挺的鼻子和削薄的嘴唇。  
神父心中有一幅蒙尘的画像，而他正欲对照着它去窥探恶魔的容貌。  
慢悠悠呼出在气管中凝滞许久的气息，他抱着手中的樱桃派走向餐桌，将它放在了另一盒樱桃派方便，而后，他拿走那支玫瑰，扔进了厨房的垃圾桶里。  
一个人吃两块樱桃派还是有些勉强，神父扔掉了花，却施施然吃掉了那份算是从天而降的甜点。樱桃的香甜翻滚在齿颊之间，他陡然想起恶魔说过的那些有关樱桃派的淫言秽语，顿时感觉舌尖被滚烫的馅料烫得发痛。  
第二日出门时他依然无法克制地在门窗前的盐线当中蹭出微小缺口，他懊丧地跨过它们，不知自己这么做除了浪费盐以外到底还能有什么意义。而这天回到家里，又有一支暗紫色的地狱玫瑰被好生生地放在了餐桌上，旁边依然是一盒散发着温热香气的樱桃派。  
神父再次吃下了两份甜点。  
第三与第四日依然有玫瑰与甜点，神父似乎已经习惯，出门前甚至已经不再往地上洒下盐线。晚上回家时他手里握着钥匙，心脏竟跳得有些快，钥匙被掌心里的汗水弄湿，他的手指划过光滑的金属，不禁屏息，不禁失笑。打开门，花朵的芬芳与甜点的香甜纠缠着，在空气中扩散，蛛网般张满整个空间，像浪潮扑向他。  
第七日他带回的不是樱桃派，而是几只蜡烛。地狱玫瑰与樱桃派还好好放在餐桌上，他移开客厅里的沙发与茶几，在地板上画下巨大的召唤阵，将点燃的蜡烛放在了六芒星的几个尖角上。时隔多年，咒语都有些生疏了，傍晚去弄这些材料回家时心中竟升腾起陌生的忐忑，生怕被人识破他曾经的身份。  
人们想见天使时，也许祈祷是有用的。而想见恶魔呢？找到一个十字路口。神父自然什么都知道，可他不想让其他恶魔知道他想见一个恶魔。  
他半跪在地板上，手枪就插在腰后的裤腰里。他许久都不曾带过手枪出门了，他把它藏在自己的包里，旁边放着他的念珠——枪与念珠，杀伐与上帝，这让神父陡然感觉自己像东征的十字军——他在离开教堂前换了衣服，悄悄拿出了枪别在腰后，走出教堂时谁也没发现他的异样，而他今晚也没有去那家店买甜点。  
风从打开的窗户外涌了进来，吹得烛火落叶般摇曳不定。神父布置好一切，起身去关了灯。  
要召唤恶魔，必须知道恶魔之名。神父他一无所有，只有一颗嗜赌的心。倘若恶魔并非他心中所想的形象，他会想尽一切办法杀了它，就像他过去做过了无数次的那样。  
咒语的第一个音节始终萦绕在他心中，时光恍若回到了他决定放弃家族事业的第一年。那几个月里，他整夜整夜地做梦，梦里充斥着火与刺鼻的硫磺味，他被高高吊起，怪物像饥饿的恶狗匍匐在他脚下，却始终够不到他不断往下滴血的脚尖。他在梦中念诵着驱魔咒，或是别的咒语，挣扎，想握着刀捅进怪物们腥臭的胸膛。他总在晨光照亮窗帘时惊醒，呼吸不定地去看日历，某些日子，他要去买蛋糕，蜡烛的数量逐年增多；而某些日子里他得去买花束了，将车停在路边，凝视着缄默的石碑静默不语。  
一年有六个重要的日子，买三次蛋糕，再买三次鲜花。  
剩下的三百五十多天都是充斥着白噪声的古怪梦境。  
神父自回忆中抽身，张开嘴唇念诵着久违的咒语，他在呼唤恶魔之名时犹豫了一会儿，最终还是呵出一个被放在了心底的名字。  
无论如何他都得尝试。  
风陡然变得猛烈，矮身从窗户钻入时都带着凄厉的呜咽。烛火一瞬晃动得更加厉害，照得蜡烛的影子在地板上飘摇不定。终于，一根蜡烛熄灭了，客厅里陡然变暗了几分。紧接着又灭了一根，又是一根……神父在风中不断念诵着咒语，走到窗边想关上窗户，六根蜡烛已经全部熄灭，客厅陷入一片漆黑。风却在此时陡然停住了，被风吹得飘飞不已的窗帘也停止了飘动，扬起的下摆就这么硬生生卡在半途，迟迟不见落下。  
不是风停了，而是，时间停了。  
神父听见身后传来一声轻得几不可闻的叹息，他下意识回头。黑暗中，一袭黑影就那么笔挺地站在他身后，当他扭头之际，一只略微发凉的手伸过来遮挡在了他眼前。  
“那是我的名字吗？”  
黑影缓慢靠近，神父嗅到他指尖沾染着地狱玫瑰的香气。  
“是你想见我吗？”  
黑影在静止的时间里走近神父，伸出手就能将他笼进怀中。然而他没那么做，只是忧虑地保持着以手遮掩神父双眼的姿势，微微弯下腰，嘴唇近得好似随时都要吻上神父。  
那就是恶魔的名字。  
神父察觉到心脏在胸腔中颤动着，仿若随时都能引发一场足以摧毁整座城市的地震。恶魔带着香气的手掌就这么悬停在他眼前，没有触碰到他，而他，竟不自觉地咬住舌尖微微屏息，一时也不知该如何回答恶魔的问题。  
他想见的不是某个恶魔。  
而是某个他以为无法再回来的亡灵。  
“你在门口洒下盐线，又弄出了缺口，这是欢迎我的意思吗？”  
恶魔已近在咫尺，他刻意放轻了呼吸，可神父有种鼻尖已被气息染湿的错觉。恶魔的心跳也寂静无声，可神父听见震耳欲聋的跃动声，他不相信那全都来自他的胸膛，因为许多年前他也有曾有过类似的经历，耳边是轰鸣的心跳声，而他和他弟弟的嘴唇之间相距不过只有一根手指的宽度。他曾清楚听见弟弟急促的呼吸，清楚听见扑腾的心跳声从他弟弟的胸膛里传出。  
现在不过只是那时的一种仿冒，他谨记眼前的是恶魔，谨记枪就别在腰后，然而身体只是本能地寻找着熟悉的呼吸与心跳声。  
神父只是沉默，仿若从此便失却了声音。他想拉下恶魔的手，然而刚刚伸出手就被一股无形的力量控制住了身体。恶魔好似生得丑陋无比，所以才如此惧怕被人看清楚样貌，所以才屡次阻止神父窥见他的真容。  
“现在这么暗，就算你什么都不做，我也看不清你的样子。”然而神父开口只说出了这句话。他不知道是怎么回事，明明已经学会了谨慎而礼貌的说话方式，在他证实了恶魔的名字就是他所熟知的那个之后，竟连说话的语气都倒退回了四年前，腔调里沾染的轻佻与调侃让自己都吃了一惊，他说完这些便愣住了，微微张着嘴唇，像不知所措。  
恶魔终于笑起来，缓慢地放下手掌。  
正如神父所言，客厅里一片漆黑，恶魔像一抹浓郁的黑影，一任神父如何努力地瞪大双眼，如何努力想要看清，恶魔自始至终都与黑暗紧密地融合在一起，唯有他那双眼睛还微微亮着暧昧朦胧的瞳光。  
“你每天都把花扔掉了，是不喜欢它们了？”恶魔仿佛有些伤心，湿润的嘴唇轻轻触碰神父，将他按到墙壁上，伸手首先从他腰后拿出了手枪。他以为今晚也会像上次那样，他从雨中悄悄走入教堂，亲吻他挣扎不已的D先生。然而此刻神父却顺从、甚至主动张开嘴唇，渐渐变得急促的呼吸好似他不言不语的邀请，恶魔有些惊讶，将手中的枪扔到地板上，伸手搂住他的腰，闭上眼睛加深了这个吻。  
是因为他的名字吗？  
那神父此时妥协的对象，究竟是他，还只是那个毫无生命的名字呢？  
恶魔感觉心上一紧。他在地狱待了近五百年，刑官手中的刀与针曾无数次穿过身体，他被投入过硫磺湖，被地狱犬拖去过冰封山脉，他想不起自己当年为人的一切记忆，唯一反复出现在他脑中的是一双恍若幽碧森林的眼睛。  
他爱这双眼睛，于是他熬过了一百年的磔刑，忍过了一百年在硫磺湖中反复沉浮融化的煎熬，挺过了一百年日夜被地狱犬啃食内脏的痛苦，最终带着伤痕、烈风与满身禽畜的血走出了冰冷的山脉。  
他爱这双眼睛，爱了近五百年，或许他还会继续爱上另外五百年，他想触碰它，亲吻它，要用开放得最热烈的地狱玫瑰点缀它。  
他会得到这双眼睛的主人。  
他知道这双眼睛主人的名字。这是他唯一记得的东西。  
而此刻，他正搂着他，然而内心里可笑地嫉妒着另一个名字。  
恶魔在心中失笑，收紧手臂用力将神父抱进怀中，悄悄解开了施与他身上的禁锢的力量。或许神父会用力推开他，捡起地上的手枪对准他。他并不害怕，人类的武器伤不了他。神父曾怒斥过他，对他念咒，甚至诅咒，这些都无伤大雅，他是恶魔，自私丑陋，在心爱的D先生面前总是自惭形愧。  
他想让神父彻底属于他，无论用什么方法，无论什么手段。  
所以他并不害怕自己被厌恶。  
然而神父没有那么做，他既没有推开他，更没有捡起那把手枪，他只是抬起手，手指在半空中迟疑着，最终手臂还是环上了他的脖子。他好似用尽了全身所有的力量去贴紧他，仰着头，微微踮着脚，想就这么同他嘴唇黏着嘴唇，胸膛贴着胸膛。  
是因为那个名字吗？  
恶魔并不害怕自己被厌恶，然而在神父收起了一切厌恶之举之后，他却迟疑了。  
神父滚烫而潮湿的舌头伸进恶魔口腔中，甚至比他更加饥渴。人类曾痛失所爱，如果站在他眼前的并非幻觉，他没有理由不去抓紧。大半的原则在他弟弟面前都不成立，他想自己根本就是个毫无原则的人，不然为何在复仇之后，他连信仰都变了。  
倘若他弟弟还是人类，他会爱上人类，如果他弟弟成为恶魔，他想自己也会奋不顾身爱上恶魔——人类、怪物、亡灵或是恶魔，这些都不重要，肉身皮囊、幻象灵力，在他眼中都是一种东西，唯独他弟弟是最特殊的存在，他将超越这一切，超越形体与灵魂，超越时间与空间，记忆中的人重新站到自己跟前，他不会准许自己的第二次错过与放弃。  
当年他以为自己将被地狱犬撕碎，然而最终却是Sam代替他去了地狱。他花了半年时间追杀Lilith，用一颗属于Colt的子弹结束了她邪恶的生命。那天的天气格外好，他站在阳光之下，好似整个世界从此彻底离他远去。  
他想过死亡，那太容易了，跟复仇一样，一颗子弹就能结束一切。他全身上下所有的细胞都鼓动着他这么做，然而他想起多年前，少年面对着受伤的他指着窗外一对来此旅游的夫妇说着“你也可以跟他们一样”，少年安安静静地为他包扎，呢喃“我希望你和他们一样不用遭受这些”。  
他想告诉自己的弟弟，那太艰难了，在他失去所有家人之后，那几乎成了一个遥不可及的梦。  
而他最终还是让自己活了下来，以一种让自己都感到匪夷所思的方式。他甚至不再回忆过去，试着遗忘，当他连那六个日子都忘却的时候，或许他就能过上同那对夫妇一样的生活。  
“Sammy……”神父呢喃着，手指摩挲着恶魔发凉的皮肤，他触碰恶魔的下颔线，触碰他的下巴和脖子，舌头贪婪地舔过恶魔口腔里的每一处，从齿背到侧壁再到上颚，热情而急切地吸吮恶魔的舌头。湿濡的水声在漆黑的客厅中响起，神父的呼吸声尖锐得宛若地狱玫瑰的花刺，他忘情地闭着眼睛，肺里的空气即将耗尽，可是他的唇舌却不肯从恶魔那里离开。  
然而恶魔却突然放开了他，他让自己的嘴唇与手从神父身上移开，沉浸在吻中的神父甚至还下意识向前倾身追了过来，舌尖伸出张开的嘴唇，又被牙齿轻轻咬住，像一截外露的诱惑。  
“那是我的名字吗？”恶魔再次问道。他声音有些沙哑，带着细碎的喘息。  
神父喘息着靠在墙上，逐渐适应了黑暗的双眼悄悄打量恶魔。恶魔对此似乎有所觉察，又伸手过来掩住了他的双眼，继续重复着自己的问题。  
“是。是的，那是你的名字。”神父声音低沉，带着一丝他并未察觉的颤意。皮肤期待着恶魔的触碰，他闭上眼睛，任由自己的睫毛滑过恶魔掌心，任由微凉的触感落在他发烫的眼眶。  
就连恶魔都察觉到他的热切。  
于是恶魔得寸进尺，他的手指轻轻摩挲神父的皮肤，低语着“脱掉衣服”。  
他的计划并非如此，至少今天的计划不是这样。  
恶魔并非浪漫的恶魔，想不出讨好之道，地狱玫瑰是他唯一能献上的花朵。自然，他还能为神父带来许许多多的东西，财富，权势，让世人陷入梦中绝非难事，他能让神父成为这人间唯一的主宰，然而他也知道神父并不需要这些。或许凡俗之举才能打动凡俗之人，恶魔第一次陷入苦恼，这真令他苦恼不已。  
然而有人叫出了他的真名，陌生的名字响在耳畔，可他知道，那就是他的，属于他的名字，他循声而来，神父站在窗前正欲关窗。  
他记得神父的名字，记得神父的眼睛和千万般幻觉似的画面；而神父，神父知晓他的名字。那爱意并非无端滋生。  
听清了恶魔的话，神父的手陡然僵在身侧。然而他依然渴切，于是手指像僵硬的木偶，顺着布料垒叠成的山峦爬向领口，一颗一颗解开了外套的扣子。他的动作很慢，却不迟疑，只是在思考着什么，像某种期待。恶魔听见他蓦地变得愈发急促的呼吸声，胸膛在黑暗中起起伏伏，手指解开了最下端的扣子，他抓着衣襟将外套脱下扔在了地上。  
而后是里面的衬衫。每多解开一颗扣子，露出的皮肤就多了一块，神父从裤腰里拉出衬衫下摆，喘息着，倘若恶魔没看错的话，他似乎已经勃起了。裤链处就那么不体面地被撑起，急切的手指却卡在了衬衫右袖的袖扣上，怎么都解不开。他的呼吸里打了一个哽，只觉得周围的空气越来越热，手依然覆盖在他眼睛上，离他这么近。于是索性用力扯掉了袖扣，他扔下衬衫，抽出长裤的皮带，拉下裤链的时候忍不住呻吟出声，舌尖舔过牙齿，被咬住，嘴唇微微张着就像他始终等待着被亲吻。  
当他终于，终于按照恶魔的话脱掉了所有蔽体之物，还未有任何人碰过的阴茎前端已经迫不及待地涌出了前液。潮湿的感觉让他轻轻打了一个颤，欲望攀上小腹，在他的胃里灼烧，在心里怪物般咆哮。  
他从未如此赤裸地站在弟弟面前过。他们曾经都想过，想过更加彻底地触碰对方，要用手掌感知对方的每一寸皮肤，然而他们谁也没有真的那么做过。更多时候他们都是在压抑中呼吸，在煎熬中交换渴切的眼神，他们永远活在炎炎夏日里，欲望从不会让他们感受到一丝寒冷。  
“D-Dean……”恶魔叫出神父的名字，尽管他刻意压抑了，神父也能从他的声音里听出绷紧的欲情。他们的喘息声交叠在一起，这让他高兴，让他兴奋，身体在自己名字的余音中轻轻颤抖，每个部分都期待着被对方触碰。  
“闭上眼睛。”恶魔小声说道，接着就听见神父的笑声——在他手掌覆盖之下的那双眼睛确实是闭着的。他有些懊丧，伸出舌头舔了舔嘴唇，而他并不知道倘若这些被眼前的这位神父看到，他会得到一些更加热烈急切的回应。  
慢慢地移开手，恶魔忍耐着触碰心爱之人的冲动，慢慢后退，站在黑暗中静静欣赏D先生的身体。  
接着他又伸手覆上神父的眼睛，低头在他耳边轻声说道：“摸你自己。”  
神父的呼吸在他鼻腔中凝滞了半秒，睫毛颤抖着扫过恶魔掌心，却沉默着没有开口说话。那缕气息最终还是迟缓地呼出，他依然闭着双眼，喉结上下起伏着，手臂微微弯曲着，手掌贴在了自己的侧腹上。  
恶魔站在神父面前，看着他那只汗湿的手沿着汗湿的身体向上攀爬，皮肤与皮肤摩擦的细微声响在他们之间弥漫开来。神父在黑暗中操控着自己的手掌沿着覆盖骨骼的肌肉缓慢往上，他用指腹按住自己的乳头，疼痛与快感让破碎的呻吟从胸腔涌入喉间，又裹挟着低沉的喉音呵出唇际，他浅浅吸入空气，突然用力捏了一下乳头。  
在这只手摘弄着乳头的同时，恶魔看见神父将另一只手伸到自己唇边，轻抚嘴唇，而后伸进嘴里。两根手指进出在嘴唇之间，好似他正在为某个人口交，他偶尔会退出手指，将舌头舔进指缝间，恶魔咬住嘴唇，忍下了含住那条下流舌头的冲动。  
体温攀升的热度在两人愈来愈近的空隙之间发酵膨胀，他们灼人的呼吸交缠，神父的手指愈发放肆地捏弄着乳头，发出带着黏糊糊鼻音的呻吟，被舔湿的手指带着裹满的津液握住疼痛的性器，湿润的龟头被湿润的手指触碰，他向后贴紧了墙壁，喘息着让肩胛与臀摩擦着有花纹突起的墙纸。  
这是他曾想在弟弟面前做的事。或者，倘若他弟弟愿意对他做这些，他也乐意之至。然而他们只是在迟疑与忍耐中虚度光阴而已。  
乳头被扯得发痛，乳晕周围泛开滚烫的红色，神父呻吟着微微仰起了头，不断用身体磨蹭着身后的墙壁。恶魔越来越近了，几乎要被笼进人类急促猛烈的呼吸中。他的嘴唇距离神父很近很近，手指也是，他低头凝视神父自慰的手，性器被那只手按在了小腹上，手指顺着柱体一遍一遍从前端向根部抚弄，最终狠狠撞到耻骨上。  
他想弯下腰将神父的手指和阴茎都含进口中。  
快感将神父的胸膛塞得满满当当，他的喉咙几乎被来不及呼出的喘息堵住，可怜的喉结起起伏伏。手指终于放过红肿不堪的乳头，转而抚摸着身体其他部分，沿着腹部结实的肌肉一路向下，滑过腹股沟，绕过性器与囊袋，深陷入臀缝。  
恶魔终于无法忍耐，他吞咽着，伸手抱住了心爱的神父，低头狠狠亲吻。他们唇舌饥渴纠缠，津液溢出嘴唇，神父握着阴茎撞向恶魔腿间，恶魔咬着他的下巴和脖子，将手指塞进了他口中。  
湿润的手指绕过神父身后，刺入时，神父发出了不适的低喘。然而他没有退开，反而更加主动地靠近恶魔，抬起头轻咬他的下巴，握着性器的手放肆地抚弄对方腿间，不断将阴茎撞向他。  
恶魔将神父圈进怀中，一面用手指操着他，一面隔着冗赘的布料用疼痛的性器顶撞他。他们的身体终于紧贴，中间几乎找不出一丝缝隙。神父在恶魔的手指上扭动着腰臀，亲吻他汗湿的脖子，用带着哭腔的低哑嗓音请求恶魔操他。  
他愿意转过身弯下腰，愿意在恶魔面前主动用手分开臀瓣。  
他们当年不该浪费那么多时间。  
然而他只是刚刚开口，恶魔就呼吸混乱地低头咬在了他肩上。他被狠狠压到墙上，恶魔的阴茎还在用力撞向他，直到最后一个挺身狠狠压在了他身上。  
他高潮了。  
当神父突然意识到这一点，他接着也呻吟起来，颤抖着将精液就这么射在了恶魔身上。


	4. 圣殿之夜

巨大的十字架缄默伫立，教堂的大门虚掩着，室外璀璨的街景灯光从那一线门缝漏进，好似为教堂的地面铺上一层浅浅的星辉。  
神父点燃了烛台上的五根蜡烛，安静却略带焦急地等待着。  
修女早早就回家了，而他找借口留下了。  
恶魔终于不再送来玫瑰和香甜可口的樱桃派，也不是每天都会到访。恶魔每一次来，都在深夜中，在漆漆黑暗里，时间总会悄然静止，唯有他们在这停滞不前的世界中呢喃彼此的名字，触碰和亲吻彼此。而他至今仍未窥得恶魔的容貌。  
他已经确定了那就是Sam，可恶魔反倒像不信任他的记忆。他每一次被抱住亲吻的时候，恶魔总会反复低喃询问为何在最开始他没有被认出来。他应该是被刻写在心脏与灵魂中的那个人，然而他抱着满腔爱意与些微戏弄心情走进告解室时，神父并没有立刻认出他。  
神父吸吮他诱人的嘴唇，手掌游走在他结实的胸膛与背上，急促喘息，却如同他执意藏匿形貌那般固执地不回答。  
在Sam死去的第三年，神父渐渐淡忘了有关他的一切，他的容貌，他的声音和身形，在记得要去买蛋糕的那天里他甚至会突然不记得自己要买几根蜡烛，他就站在柜台前呆呆盯着蛋糕，在店员不解的反复询问中这才迟疑地报上一个数字。  
神父也曾有过完全不记得母亲容貌的时候。她到底是金发还是褐色的头发呢？眼睛是什么样的？喜欢笑吗？那曾令他恐惧，不止一次地翻出母亲的照片仔细端详，可照片中的女人一瞬之间变成了陌生人。  
就像越是亲近之人越容易被忘怀。他们的一切明明像烙痕一样留在他的灵魂中，每一次触碰都痛不欲生，他宁愿避开它们，拼命地用另一些东西填补忘却带来的空白。  
不然这世上会有太多人让他想起他们，那么多的人会有与他们相似的眉眼、相似的声音，他追着相似的背影追过去，气喘吁吁地伸手拍上对方的肩膀，然而回过头，那不过只是个素未谋面的陌生人。  
神父当然不会把这些话告诉恶魔，他不愿过多暴露自己的软弱与自欺欺人，然而拿不走的回忆却仍在时时提醒他，给他提示，让他从只言片语中寻找到记忆遗落的线索。  
恶魔希望他今夜留在教堂，他说他会来，他做好准备了，愿意在D先生信任的神与十字架前展露自己丑陋的容貌。恶魔承诺时竟有些惴惴不安，神父不知道他是在害怕自己的容貌，还是在害怕他根本就不是拥有名字的那个灵魂。  
时间一分一秒流逝，蜡烛寂静燃烧，烛火优雅摇曳，烛泪在烛台上堆积，冷却，而恶魔却还未来。神父坐到了第三排的长椅上，手里还握着他的念珠。  
Sam死后，他的大多数时间都是在如此的冷寂沉默中度过。即便外面下着雨，即便身边还有人说话，甚至即便他还开口同别人开着玩笑，然而四周依然是寂静无声，耳中只有令人额头发胀的白噪声。  
可今夜的寂静却让他有点无法忍受了。  
恶魔并没有从门外进来，他就这么出现在教堂一旁的风琴边，身后仍披着他黑色的斗篷。神父也看到他了，手指无意识地握了握手中的念珠，双眼自他出现时起就没能从他身上移开。烛火还没能照亮他所在的位置，他解下斗篷将它随意地放在了风琴上，侧过头看了一眼烛台，便缓慢地朝有光的地方走去。  
恶魔即便不畏光，也是厌恶着光的。他们的眼睛习惯了地狱中的幽暗，光线令他们疼痛，令他们自惭形愧，于是愈发暴虐，愈发疯狂。  
看着恶魔走向了光，神父陡然也紧张起来。他曾有过惊惧的时候，却想不起还能有什么时候能像现在这么紧张的。他不自觉地站起身，同恶魔一样，抓着念珠焦急地大步走向烛光所在之处。  
他们几乎是同时走进了光里。恶魔看见烛火映在他心爱的D先生眼中，好似宝石里燃烧着能焚烧一切的业火。神父莽撞地撞向他，抬起头，曾被淡忘的容貌、曾被刻意压抑的记忆都在这一瞬复苏，恶魔仍有着狭长美丽的眼睛，有着高挺的鼻梁和性感的双唇，然而他左颊蜿蜒着符咒般的浅褐色疤痕，从颧骨开始向下蔓延，顺着脖子，最终被衣物遮盖。  
神父突然就愣住了，诧异地瞪大眼睛，呆呆站在那里一动不动。那些疤痕在他脑中被复原成一丛火焰，熊熊燃烧，刺痛在皮肤上跃动，蛇一般恶毒，皮肉焦糊的气味在空气中弥漫开来。  
恶魔在这样的眼神中畏缩了，他急切地想弄熄烛火，手腕却被神父陡然握住。神父用力皱紧眉头，手上不知轻重，握着那截手臂像握着一把不知疼痛的刀。他狠狠咬牙，瞪大的双眼中涌出浪潮般的愤怒，手掌贴上恶魔的脸颊，他好似又回到了四年前，回到了更早更早之前，又变成那个发誓一定要拽出那些欺负了他弟弟的家伙们肠肚的兄长。  
“谁干的？”  
恶魔在这低沉的提问中愣住，他亲爱的D先生此刻完全褪去身为神父的平和从容，双眼中迸射而出的激烈瞳光让他看起来像个手段狠辣的杀手。  
这是谁干的？  
自然是地狱干的。每一个刑官、每一个恶魔都在他身上留下了折磨的痕迹，他无数次被打碎，无数次被熔化，无数次被地狱犬撕碎成不辨其形的肉块。他们告诉他这是他应受的罪，是他代另一人所受的折磨，可谁也不告诉他那个人究竟是谁。  
在地狱，每个恶魔都面目可憎，每个恶魔身上都带着曾经施刑留下的伤痕。他们有的缺了眼睛，鼻梁两侧是两个黑漆漆的空洞；有些下巴被锯，舌头就这么狗一样垂下，谁也不跟他们说话；甚而有些没有双臂，没有双腿，他们后背永远开裂着巨大的伤口，怪笑沿着脊柱拉开漫长的弧度——每个恶魔都一样丑陋，每个恶魔都形容可怖，所以每个恶魔都喜欢光鲜漂亮的皮囊。  
可他不同，当他在刑架上醒来时就发现，这里唯独他还保有皮囊。于是施刑的刀是一刀一刀落在他的血肉中，毒药般的硫磺湖水熔化的是他的皮肤与骨骼，而贪食的地狱犬，自然吞下的也是他的心肺与肠子。  
而那些痕迹就这么留在了他的皮囊上。  
神父因愤怒与揪心而变得急促的呼吸就这么喷洒在他脸上，他陡然明白过来，神父最初的呆愣并非因为他的丑陋，而是……难过。无名的悲伤与喜悦同时挤进恶魔的心脏，陌生的酸涩攀上他的眼眶与鼻尖，他看着神父眼神认真的双眼，想了想，低声说道：“我什么都不记得了。”  
如果这个世界上真的有能让他甘愿代之受罪的人，恶魔想，那一定就是此刻站在他眼前的这个人。他失却所有记忆，却依然记得神父的眼睛，记得他的名字，他记得某些句子，萦绕在脑海与心间，记得某些画面，神父带着一身的血在雨中跌进泥中，而他们，理所应当都该如此肮脏。  
神父愤怒地深吸了一口气，表情绝然地看进恶魔眼中，咬牙切齿说道：“我会找出他们的。”  
这就是恶魔记忆中的样子了。在无数次受刑中途，刀劈开他的胸膛，刑官将肋骨插进他的心脏，剧痛中他总会想起这样一双眼睛，耳畔响起一个年轻却凶狠的声音，信誓旦旦说着绝不会放过这些家伙。  
恶魔没有告诉他心爱的神父，他拖着虚弱的皮囊走出冰封山脉那天，地狱刮起了堪比天启降临的烈风。它吹倒了刑场的刑架，吹起硫磺湖中的惊涛骇浪，风中满是恶魔的哀嚎，而他走进风里，抚摸它宛若抚摸着自己豢养的宠物。  
尽管遭受了近五百年的折磨，但是最后，地狱成为了他的囊中之物。  
想到这里，恶魔忍不住微笑起来。他在神父余怒未消的目光中俯下身，用嘴唇覆盖神父的嘴唇，用手臂将他抱进怀中。毫无防备的神父下意识挣扎了一下，他正面对着那座高悬的十字架，它像一柄利剑悬在头顶，已经养成的习惯没那么容易改变，他不安吞咽，有些抗拒恶魔的所为。  
可恶魔只是固执地搂紧他，极富侵略性的舌头在他口中恣意扫荡，黏糊糊湿漉漉地舔过粘膜与舌面，下流地滑进舌下舔弄。于是津液不受控制地在口中越来越多，神父退缩着想躲开恶魔的吻，然而他的嘴唇刚离开恶魔不到半公分，恶魔就用他的舌头带出了津液，任由它们滴落在他嘴唇与原本干燥的下巴上。  
“Sammy……”神父仰起头用力呼吸，津液沿着他高高扬起的下巴滑下他的脖子，而恶魔的舌头就追着它一路从他的嘴唇舔弄到喉结。喘息与舔舐发出的水声回荡在原本安静的教堂中，那两扇门依旧虚掩着，即便这样的时间里应该不会再有人突发奇想来教堂了，可神父依然忍不住担心会有人突然推开那扇没有锁紧的门。  
“嗯？”恶魔刻意用鼻腔呼出一个浅浅的鼻音，轻轻的呼吸落在神父敏感的脖子上，他欣赏着那片白皙的皮肤在情欲与紧张的拉扯中逐渐变成红色的过程，低头啃咬着喉结。他的双手正紧贴着神父的腰，手指隔着布料轻轻摩挲，而他们紧紧贴在一起的下体已经明显察觉到对方身体的变化。  
“你……”神父本想继续追问有关恶魔那些伤疤的事，然而吻落下来，情欲就这么轻而易举被撩起，他既想抱紧了自己的弟弟，又觉得他们不应该在教堂里做这些，矛盾之下最重要的事情终于被抛在脑后，“到我家去……”  
恶魔的手滑到神父被长袍裹紧的臀上，用力握住，下体鼓胀的器官不紧不慢磨蹭着他，直到听见一声压抑不住的呻吟这才同样喘息着低头将嘴唇压到神父耳畔：“你的意思是，让我们就这样……”他说着又意有所指地狠狠顶向神父胯间，湿润的舌头胡乱舔着他发烫的耳廓，“保持着勃起的样子，走过四条街去你家？”  
性器被裹在各自的衣服中，每一次撞击都在血液中扔下一颗蜂蜜味的炸弹。甜蜜的快感几乎将神父淹没，仿佛连汗液里都带着情欲的香味。他终于忍不住也用手握紧了恶魔的臀，挺起腰下流地磨蹭着他，口中却依然不肯让步：“你……不是恶魔吗？”他嘶哑反问，嘴唇迷恋地摩挲恶魔潮湿的脖子。  
“但我想……”恶魔边说边轻轻推着神父，最后将他压在了还放置着烛台的宣讲台上。他低头凝视着烛光之下的神父，任由自己的头发落在爱人滚烫的脸颊上，“能和你一起走出去，肩膀磨蹭着肩膀。就像……就像……我们以前那样？”  
对于过去，恶魔没有保存太多记忆。多数都是和神父有关的，他想他们过去一定是朋友，对对方的心意了若指掌，却都心照不宣地从未告白过。  
恶魔的话又揭开了藏匿许久的记忆，神父突然愣住。他就这么凝视着恶魔，想着自己又在下意识拖延时间了，上一次无心的拖延与退缩最终迎来了沉痛的天人两隔，而今，失去的失而复得，他不该如此懦弱，不该再推卸与逃避。  
目光越过恶魔——弟弟的肩膀再次攀上缄默的十字架，Dean听见自己的心跳好似盖过一切声响的雷霆轰鸣。Sam依然专注地凝视与等待，Dean将手掌贴在弟弟布满疤痕的脸颊上，微微仰起头主动吻上了他的嘴唇。  
Sam说得没错。  
他们应该像从前那样，他们应该放弃虚弱胆怯的过往。他失去过，还有什么能比得上那时的痛彻心扉？恶魔带回了他弟弟，他也该放下自己虚假的信仰。  
他们要做回曾经的自己。  
Sam低头回应，贪得无厌地含住Dean的嘴唇吮吸。他逐渐变得滚烫的手掌在Dean身上游走，从肩膀抚摸到胸膛，而后是腹部，而后滑向大腿。他小心翼翼地没有在神父的脖子上留下任何吻痕，只是伸出舌头细细舔着，不放过每一寸暴露在外的皮肤——当然，他也没放过被衣服掩盖的部分，他亲吻Dean的肩膀，舔着他胸前的布料，舌面感受到藏在衣料之下的突起，便张口咬了上去。  
Dean轻轻呻吟出声，一条手臂曲起支撑着身体，一只手插进了Sam的头发里。每当弟弟咬住乳头拉扯时，他总会微微揪紧手中的头发，低吟着主动挺起胸膛，像内心里希冀着Sam能对他的乳头做些更加过分的事。在Sam第一次用力吸吮的时候，Dean几乎是尖叫着下意识地并拢了腿，快感电流般涌向四肢，他感觉囊袋在抽搐，疼痛的阴茎等待着被抚慰，前液几乎把内裤弄得透湿。  
湿润的布料磨蹭着硬起发红的肉粒，啃咬带来的疼痛折磨着乳头前端，Dean急促地呼吸，手指近乎狂乱地揉弄着弟弟的头发，他呢喃着请求Sam关照一下他被冷待的另一侧的乳头，英俊的恶魔欣然照做，伸手隔着衣料准确地捏住了另一边的突起。  
仅仅只是乳头被这么揉捏拉扯啃咬，Dean感觉自己即将被快感击溃。他弟弟吮吸时总会刻意发出淫靡下流的水声，而他总会在这样的声响中颤抖，挺起腰，想用性器磨蹭对方。  
然而隔靴搔痒的爱抚只会让饥渴的更加饥渴，Dean在充满欲望的喘息中轻轻晃动身体，气息不稳地要求Sam脱掉他的衣服。可Sam却置若罔闻，依然我行我素地按照他的步调继续。Dean发出不满的喉音，伸手想自己脱掉，而Sam却拂开他的手，握着他的双手背过身后，继续亲吻他的胸膛和腹部。  
吻就要落在阴茎上了，Dean喘得厉害，他只是象征性地挣扎了两下，然而更多的注意力却都被放在了Sam的嘴唇上。他感觉内裤里湿乎乎的，又热又黏，如果Sam就这么舔在他的阴茎上，说不定他会就这么射出来。  
像是看穿Dean的心思，Sam只是蜻蜓点水般吻了一下他的性器前端，接着就放开他的手，退后了一步。Dean喘息着，困惑地直起身体，直到欲望和渴切在下腹转了数秒之后这才意识到他弟弟现在是想要他主动了。  
“这么多年你还是一个样。”神父终于想起他从刚才开始还一直抓着念珠，这才把念珠放到了烛台旁边，伸手就要解开神父袍领口旁的扣子。  
“不，这个不用。”Sam过来拉住他的手，低头又吻了一下他。他将手轻轻贴在Dean的勃起上，在Dean的呻吟中慢慢揉弄着，“不用像上次那样，你只要脱掉下面的就好。”  
Dean不得不说，Sam的这个主意太过下流，然而当听完弟弟的话，原本已经坚硬发痛的阴茎似乎又变大了些，他发出失态的呻吟，忽然紧紧握住Sam正在帮他手淫的手，按着它重重揉弄，在他们接吻的间隙里骂了一句“bitch”。  
但他仍然照做了。兴奋的骚动几乎撑破心脏，他就这么提起神父袍的下摆，在弟弟面前脱掉了长裤。当裤子卡在脚踝时，他踢掉了脚上的皮鞋，而后又拉下前面湿成一片的内裤，阴茎弹动着从束缚中解放，前液已然弄湿了整个龟头。  
踢掉裤子，Dean一手抱着长袍下摆，一手握着阴茎，就这么站在Sam面前手淫。他的目光绕着Sam的脸庞打转，而后滑向他的喉结，抚摸一般慢慢游过他起伏的胸腹，最终停在他的勃起上。津液在口腔里汇聚，他上前，抬头吻了吻弟弟的嘴唇，让唇齿在他脖子上留下湿润显眼的吻痕。他亲吻Sam的胸膛，慢慢弯腰，半跪，隔着裤子含住他滚烫的性器。  
Sam呻吟着，伸手解开裤子，Dean咬着裤腰拉下，直到坚硬的性器弹动着拍打在他脸上。Dean松开手中的衣袍下摆，举手握住Sam的性器套弄着，张嘴含住前端，舌尖不断顶弄着湿润的铃口，用力吮吸。  
高潮的预感在Dean紧绷的大腿上蔓延，Sam放肆地由着自己的阴茎戳刺着Dean的口腔，Dean的嘴唇和舌头就这么饥渴地缠着他，酥麻感沿着腹股沟流向身体的其他部分，他捏住Dean的下巴强迫他将嘴张得更开了些，接着把阴茎顶入到他的咽喉深处。  
喉咙被压迫带来的呕吐感让泪腺里分泌出了眼泪，Dean向后缩了缩身体，吐出了Sam的性器，呛咳着，用沾着前液的手掌漫不经心地擦去了眼眶中的眼泪。虽然他也想为Sam口交，可他现在更想Sam把小Sammy塞进他的屁股里。  
他抓着Sam的腿起身，又一次弯腰撩起碍事的长袍下摆，转过身趴在了宣讲台上。他背过手将手指伸入臀缝中，微微分开臀瓣，喘息着用嘶哑的声音说道：“操我。”  
烛光倾泻在Dean身上，Sam想，他的神父或许永远不会知道他此时的姿势有多么淫荡。他们正面对着教堂的数排长椅，背后就是高悬的十字架。恶魔在心中轻轻念着“阿门”，走上前抚摸神父起伏的脊背，弯腰亲吻他裸露的皮肤，拉着他的手与他十指交握。  
当Sam的舌尖陷入Dean的臀缝舔到穴口时他才察觉，原来Dean早就准备好了一切。他的穴中湿乎乎的，Sam不确定他是否挤入了过多的润滑剂。或许那之前，他还小心翼翼地清理过，躲在教堂的卫生间里将润滑剂就这么一点一点塞进自己的屁股里。  
Sam没法不去做过多的联想。  
更甚，或许都不只是今天，也许自从那夜之后，他心爱的D先生每天都会重复这些，将自己清理得干干净净，屁股里因为润滑剂而湿乎乎的，穿着体面的衣服为信徒们讲经布道。  
“你一直在等我操你，对吗？”Sam往Dean臀瓣上咬了一口，接着将他的臀瓣分得更开了，中指借着润滑剂轻而易举进入穴中，浅浅慢慢地抽插。Dean在他身下发出急切的呻吟，还只是手指而已，他已经迫不及待地扭着腰开始迎合。  
Dean确实每天都等待着Sam，等待着他们能像此刻一样。而他的想象中，他们应该在他家，在他的床上，他们可能会把床单弄得一团糟，让他不得不在第二天早晨匆匆将脏兮兮的床单塞进洗衣机里。  
而现在他们在教堂里。  
他身上还穿着神父袍，身边还放着玫瑰念珠。  
“是、是的，我每天都……每天都等着你，希望你能把阴茎塞进我屁股里，希望你操我，在我身体里高潮……”他说着，感觉自己的性器抽搐得更加厉害了，似乎又有前液涌出，不断滴落在地面上。  
他弄脏了教堂。  
“上帝……”恶魔低声惊叹，这个词从他口中逸出仿若讽刺，他突然也喘得厉害，手指抽插的频率也变快了。而Dean只是不满足地扭动身体，不断请求他抽出手指，请求他把阴茎插进去，声音里甚至因为急切的欲望而染上了一丝哭腔。  
Sam终于如他所愿地抽出手指，握着性器将龟头抵在穴口摩擦。阴茎并没有遭受多大的阻碍便顺利地进入穴中，Dean的手指攀在宣讲台上胡乱抓握着，最后也只能更加用力地回握住Sam的手。强烈的快感让他一瞬忘记自己身处何处，只能顺从感官，在激烈的抽插中不断尖叫出声。Sam抓着Dean的腰，身体撞击的声音与水声就这么回荡在教堂中，他亲昵地叫着Dean的名字，呻吟着低语此刻的Dean有多棒，他用尽自己所能想到的一切词汇去描绘，而神父只是低吼着让他闭嘴：“专心操我！”  
恶魔笑起来，弯腰咬在了神父肩上。性器摩擦着腺体，Dean突然感到一阵腿软，好在Sam从身后抱住了他，却像有所觉察似的不断进攻着那个点。快感让Dean忍不住低咽出声，在Sam突然一个挺身一插到底的同时尖叫着射出了精液。  
高潮的快感中，内壁收缩得更加厉害，Sam失控地用力把Dean搂紧怀中，愈发猛烈地撞击着，直到最终也将精液射在了Dean的身体里。  
烛火摇曳，教堂中再次只剩下呼吸声了。Dean伏在宣讲台上用力喘息，感觉汗水几乎浸透了身上的衣服。Sam呼吸沉重地将他捞了起来，他回过头，正好就吻了个正着。  
Sam慢慢从Dean身体中退出，握着他的肩膀让他转过身，低头就看见长袍下摆上的精液。  
“你把它弄脏了。”他说着，俯身抓起Dean的衣摆凑向嘴唇。


	5. 告解▪其二

只有非常非常少的人能察觉到神父与以往的不同。  
他自然没有变得更加英俊，也不会比曾经丑陋，他没有长高也没有变矮，不曾发胖也未曾变瘦。他每天依然穿着他的长袍，领口的扣子扣得一丝不苟，手腕上戴着一块腕表，手指上没有任何饰物。  
当然不是这些方面的不同。  
神父还是以往的那个神父。  
那一小群人自然也不曾见过他们的神父在主日弥撒唱经时陡然隐到幕后，或是授洗时突然呆呆发愣，或是独自在这教堂里待到深夜——他们都不曾见，因为恶魔掩住了他们的双眼。  
信徒唱经时，神父与心爱的恶魔就躲在主堂后面悄悄接吻，他会拉起长袍下摆让恶魔为他口交，或是让恶魔用舌头操他；授洗时，他曾无数次凝望手指上的清水，将它们误看成肮脏的精液，他心下骇然，不知自己正往新信徒额上涂抹着什么东西；而那些深夜里，或是他亲爱的弟弟压着他，或是他骑在弟弟身上，他们相拥接吻，在寂静的黑暗中任由情欲浸染对方的皮囊，肆无忌惮地让那沉默的十字架目睹人类跟随恶魔堕落。  
那群人什么都不知道，然而依旧看出了神父的变化。  
譬如他在不自觉中有了些微改变的说话方式，或是他看人的眼神，他的表情、肢体动作，神父大体还是矜持礼貌的神父，然而敏感的人永远都能在第一时间看出那些不一样。较之从前，他变得鲜活了，偶尔会露出微醺的眼神，靠过来同人说话都像带着什么隐喻暗示的邀请。  
于是有人会困惑，暗暗观察，视线都舍不得从他身上离开，非要为自己找出个答案不可。而神父也注意到他们了，以为这些人心中藏着别的困惑，微笑着询问，语气温柔得好似在轻轻抚摸迷路的羔羊。  
而总有些羔羊，是喜欢被如此抚摸的。他们觉得神父的眼神里有些什么，在神父转过身之后凝视着他的背影兀自猜测，越想越多，惴惴不安。困惑好似变成了另一种东西，观察也完全变了味，牵引视线的已经不是好奇或者探寻，只是单纯地想追随，神父靠近时，甚至会暗暗深呼吸，想弄明白他是不是悄悄地用了什么古怪的迷香。  
Dean坐进告解室时，另一边的人匆忙伸手关上了小窗。  
“求神父降福，准许我告解。”  
Dean手中握着十字架，静静等待另一边的青年向他告解。多数人心里的罪并不是那么严重的恶，也许是无心之过，也许是冲动之举，他们需要倾诉，需要得到训诫，而后被宽恕。  
“我爱上了一个人。”  
这过分熟悉的开场白令Dean有些诧异，他忍下了询问对方究竟是不是Sam的冲动，心想着他弟弟应该不会无聊至此，又照着从前的样子跑来戏弄他。于是他依然保持着沉默，手指摩挲着十字架，耐心地等待对方接下来的倾诉。  
“我不知该如何在您面前称呼他……”年轻人的声音有些发颤，他慢慢地做了几个深呼吸，然而依旧未能平息下紧张的情绪，“我认识的每个人都很尊敬他，我也一样。可最近我觉得他变得和以前很不一样……我说不上来是哪里不一样，只是我的感觉而已。他靠近我的时候，看我的眼神好像在邀请我……邀请我和他开房。我知道这一定是我的错觉，可是，可我现在每次看到他，每次听到他说话，每次看他看向我的眼神，都觉得他在向我暗示什么。”  
年轻人一口气说完这些，又沉默了一阵，似乎在犹豫该不该继续说下去。Dean在这边听得有些困惑，尽管教义并不允许同性相恋，但他从不会将人向那个方向引导，他不会让人忏悔他们爱上了同性。而现在，他仍未听出年轻人有什么一定要坐在这里向他告解忏悔寻求宽恕的必要。  
“亲爱的神父，请相信我，我一直都是非常尊敬他的。而我也不知道他最近为什么会变得那么不一样。”年轻人重重叹了一口气，又用手指用力掐了一下自己的虎口，“最开始察觉到变化是在三个月前，他跟我说话的语气变得不太一样了，有些……有些，狎昵？老天，我不知道，我不该用这个词形容他的。他一直都是正派的人，给了我很多帮助，但是那天他见到我时居然叫我Sammy，他从不会叫我们的小名。他过来拍我的肩，手肘还蹭到了我的手臂，他回头看我时——我发誓，我以前从没见他对我那么笑过，就像、就像是我把他从梦境里叫醒一样，是我，是我让他复活。”  
对方提起名字的事，Dean这才意识到他自己就是对方口中的那个“他”。他记得那次，也知道了对方是谁。那是他用咒语召唤出恶魔的第二日，恶魔的全名在他心中反反复复浮现，他知道那就是他弟弟了，时光好似又退回到五年前。认识的年轻人之中就有人叫Samuel，他并不是故意的，只是开口时弟弟的名字又一次撞进脑中，让他不小心就这么叫错了名字，让他不小心就把失而复得的欣喜暴露在了脸上。  
“那之后他就很不对劲了……也许不对劲的人是我，因为我总能从他的眼睛里看到某些不应该有的……我说不清楚，那让我干渴。”  
Dean的心跳在Samuel的诉说中逐渐越来越快，他伸出舌头紧张地舔了舔嘴唇，不知对方在他眼中、从他身上看出了什么，也不知该怎么撒谎宽慰对方。  
“也许你该改改过去养成的坏习惯……如果你还想继续待在这里的话。”  
Sam陡然在告解室中现身，聪明地用唇语如是告诉他哥。他弯着腰，额头贴着Dean的额头，在Dean反射性想低喝出声时用手捂紧了他的嘴。  
与Dean的接触越来越频繁，过往的记忆逐渐在他脑中复苏。他终于想起自己与Dean根本不是什么朋友，而是兄弟。他抱着Dean时偶尔会看到某些画面，要么是他们坐在一辆车里，要么是在酒吧里，Dean总会握着酒杯笑着小声与身边的漂亮女人调情，而他握着另一只酒杯在旁闷闷不乐。  
是了，这就是Dean的坏习惯，仿佛从未改正过。  
木墙另一侧的Samuel依然惴惴不安诉说着，紧闭的木窗阻隔了视线，他不敢再去看另一边的神父，自然也不会知道在那半边小小的隔室里恶魔正捂紧了神父的嘴，亲昵地亲吻他的额头和鼻尖。  
Dean紧张凝视着Sam，悄声让他离开，任性的弟弟置若罔闻，得寸进尺地一把抱起哥哥，自己代替他坐到了他原本的位置。又一次被迫坐在了Sam腿上，Dean扭身挣扎，瞪大了眼睛微愠地看着弟弟，用唇语无声警告他最好能老实点。  
Sam孩子气地用头顶蹭了蹭兄长的脖子和脸颊，不听话地收紧手臂将他抱得更紧了。他抓着Dean的衣襟拉向自己，不顾他的躲避细细吻着他，搁在他腰上的手已经忍耐不住地抚摸着胯骨，而后以一种极为折磨人的速度缓慢移向他的大腿。  
在这极为狭窄的空间里，不管用多小的声音说什么，另一边也一定能听见。Dean无法开口，只能不停以非常小的幅度挣扎，想从弟弟的怀中离开。这个姿势着实太难为情，他还没有放开到觉得这个姿势不错的程度。可Sam似乎很喜欢，总是找准了各种机会拉着他坐上他的腿。  
就在Dean全神贯注思考着该怎么把Sam赶出去之际，一直小动物一样向他索吻的Sam突然咬住他的耳朵，将舌头伸进了他的耳孔中。没有任何防备的Dean惊得一个激灵，下意识用手肘狠狠撞向Sam，连带肩膀撞到Sam的下巴，就这么让他的后脑撞到了身后的墙壁。  
那一声不轻不重的撞击声让另一边的诉说陡然停了下来，年轻人深吸了一口气，不安地叫道：“神父？”  
Sam表情无辜地揉了揉自己的脑后，Dean又瞪了他一眼，却不得不佯装镇定平和地让对方继续。另一侧的年轻人闻言，显然松了一口气，Sam听见他轻轻呼出一缕气息，一时竟觉得胸口闷得难受，他又看了Dean一眼，不声不响往他脖子上狠狠咬了一口。  
“Bitch！”Dean又一次吓得差点跳起来，扭头恶狠狠地用唇语骂道。而他弟弟的手臂依然牢牢圈在他腰上，让他根本跳不出去。  
Sam闷闷不乐地抓过Dean就吻了上去，一只手就这么直接地按在他腿间揉弄起来。Dean挣扎得更加厉害了，可Sam的舌头不停地在他口腔中扫荡、舔弄，激烈下流，好似用舌头操着他的嘴，好似光是如此就能让他立刻高潮——事实上，Dean确实只因为Sam的吻就勃起了，硬起的性器隔着层层布料顶着Sam的掌心，在Sam每次按下手掌揉弄的时候，他都会不自觉地并起大腿，挺腰磨蹭着Sam。  
一开始，Sam出现在此只是偶然。整个地狱归属于他，地狱之王并不是那么清闲，他只是途径刑场时又想起了心爱的D先生，突然又迫不及待想见他，只身悄悄来到教堂，恰好听见年轻人的告解。那与几个月前的自己简直如出一辙，然而此刻的年轻人是真的茫然无措，可他从一开始就知道自己陷落于那潭绿色的泥沼中。  
在另一侧坐立不安的年轻人当然不会知道，让神父在这几个月中有了种种不易觉察的变化的，正是恶魔。神父与恶魔，Dean和Sam，都是食髓知味的贪欢者，弟弟回来了，Dean也像变回了从前的他自己，而他，无时无刻不在渴求着他曾怯于渴求的Sam。  
但恶魔，自然不会因此就同情年轻人。  
Dean是他的兄长，他的爱人，他没有大度到要去同情一个对Dean有着什么妄念的人。  
见神父一直没有打断，年轻人渐渐也放下了不安，索性将郁结在心中长达一个月的动摇迷茫全都倾吐出来。他记得自己与神父接触的每个细节，大到当时的天气，小到那天神父同他说过几句话。  
他一定是跟我一样迷上Dean了。  
Sam漫不经心地想着，变换角度亲吻着Dean。情欲的气味在这逼仄的空间中不断发酵，温度陡然攀升，Dean一面惴惴接受着Sam的吻，胆怯地回应，一面还要强迫自己集中精力注意另一边的动静。他一手揪着Sam的衣襟，另一只手好似茫然无措，几番举落之后，还是落在了Sam肩上。  
Sam将手伸进了Dean的长袍中，一边咬着他的嘴唇吮吸，一边单手解开了皮带，慢慢拉下裤链。Dean不安地动了动，急忙伸手按住他。他喘息着让自己的嘴唇离开弟弟，摇着头示意不行。而Sam只是又靠过来亲了亲他的嘴唇，修长的手指钻进内裤，就这么握住了他滚烫坚硬的性器上下套弄。  
快感让Dean忍不住弓起了背，呻吟挠得他喉咙发痒，体贴的Sam轻抚着他脑后的短发，一把将他按在了自己的肩窝里。手指在裤子里更加放肆地套弄揉捏，Sam扭头轻轻咬住Dean的头发，Dean因为这个动作突然颤抖起来，身体一时像要整个蜷起来似的。酥麻感徘徊在汗湿的大腿与膝盖之间，Dean潮湿的呼吸全都堵在了Sam的衣领里，当Sam的手指不轻不重地按在了他的会阴上，他终于忍不住一口咬住了弟弟的脖子。  
Sam舔着Dean汗湿的头发，抱起他，又让他坐回到椅子上，自己半跪在他跟前，依然用手抚弄着他的阴茎，另一只手悄悄脱了他哥的鞋，一把脱下了他的裤子。猛然回过神的Dean忍不住发出低低一声惊呼，急忙俯身想捡起自己的裤子，隔壁却突然传来一个不安的声音：“神、神父？是、是我冒犯到……”  
Dean的动作一下僵住，羞耻的热度从他被Sam握住的脚踝开始，爬山虎般顺着他的腿向上攀爬。脸颊同样蔓延开热意，耳垂发烫，连颈后都被汗水弄湿。他小心翼翼吞咽着，连挣扎都不敢了，屏息努力伪装出冷静的语气说道：“不，我只是……”他说着，话语突然又哽住。  
是Sam，他推起神父袍的下摆，在Dean忙着安抚年轻人时含住了他的阴茎。粗糙的舌苔快速舔过前端，卷走上面的前液，接着便是用力的吮吸，Dean差点呻吟出声，他急忙用力咬住嘴唇，掌根抵在Sam的额上，焦急地想推开他。可Sam丝毫没有放过他的打算，他不仅将阴茎吞得更深了，手掌还摩挲着Dean的大腿，用力抓握揉捏。  
Dean不断往喉咙里吞咽着津液，想挣扎，又不敢闹出太大的动静。他知道另一边的Samuel还等着他说话，强忍着呻吟的冲动，用力假咳了两声，压抑着不稳的喘息，他艰难地告诉年轻人他并没有感觉自己遭到冒犯。  
另一侧的人闻言，好似再次安下心来，沉默了一会儿，突然又自暴自弃地向他忏悔起来。然而此时，Dean已经被Sam推起一条腿，Sam的手指沿着Dean的腿滑进他的臀缝，指腹正在穴口处打转流连。Sam将Dean的整根性器吞入，直到龟头顶到了咽喉。他有些费力地晃动着头，舌头来回舔着坚硬滚烫的柱体，而手指只是安抚般慢慢抚摸着穴口周围的肌肤。  
穴口紧张地收缩了一下，Dean在快感中喟叹出声，却始终不敢发出呻吟。他拼命忍耐，一直没停下挣扎，Sam知道他不敢有更大的动作，便放心地抓着他的脚，任由自己的唇舌与手指不断撩拨兄长。  
隔壁年轻人的忏悔情真意切，甚至还说出了某些对他不切实际的幻想。对Samuel来说，这些与触碰或是更进一步交往的想象已经够过分了，他知道教会里的神父应该如何，这也让他愈发愧疚。而他的忏悔听在与他只有一面木板之隔的Sam耳中，不啻是一种危险的信号。当然，此时他听到的那些所谓非分之想，比起他自己的那些只是小巫见大巫，然而现在躲在告解室里与神父偷情的可是他，他控制着神父的呼吸，往他身上点了一把火，而隔壁的家伙不过还在自言自语而已。  
慢慢吐出Dean的阴茎，Sam起身，一手攀上Dean的肩，弯腰将嘴唇压在他滚烫的耳廓，用只有他们才能听见的声音说道：“得说些什么，神父。你要——宽恕他吗？”  
Dean还以为自己终于有机会推开黏人的弟弟，他在Sam性感的低语中用力呼吸，一手抓着他的衣襟作势要推开，大脑却焦急思索着该如何应对Samuel的忏悔。  
他曾经也不是没面对过这种问题，用以搪塞的理由很完美——他是神父，将把全副身心献给他们的神。可看看现在的他，赤裸着下半身，被迫在恶魔面前张开腿，却还在为身边的恶魔意乱情迷。  
“那不是你的错。”  
Dean终于开口说话，他听见Sam在他耳边笑了起来，气息吹拂在他耳廓上，光是如此，他就感觉自己的性器好似变得更硬了。他在羞耻感中想拉起下摆掩住暴露的下体，可他弟弟再次抱起他，轻轻捂住他的嘴，又一次坐上了他原本坐着的位置。  
这一次他不是侧身坐在Sam腿上了，而是被Sam的双腿分开了双腿。Sam低头亲吻他的颈后，一只手勾起他的一条腿，另一只手很自然地探入臀缝，将一个指节伸入穴口。  
“你今天没有为自己润滑吗？”Sam抬头含住Dean的耳垂，悄悄问道。他显然有些失望，倒不是因为这会让性爱过程变得麻烦，而是他觉得，他哥似乎不再像两个月前那么渴望他了。  
Dean没有回答Sam的问题。他在Sam腿上不适地动了动，舔舔嘴唇，尽管备受煎熬，却依然不得不继续劝导年轻人。Sam又咬了Dean一口，推着手指继续探入穴中，Dean痛得喘息出声，他咬住舌尖顿住话语，不自觉地在Sam腿上调整着姿势，让Sam的手指能更加顺利地进入。  
多数的道理都起不了太多作用。Dean这一生也听过够多的劝导和箴言了，然而到最后他记得最牢固的只有“照顾好Sammy”和如何以最快的速度组装枪支。并不是说那些毫无用处，只是……听来了道理，并不一定能真的解决问题。  
Dean试着去阐释他觉得这一切并非Samuel的过错的理由，但在Sam的爱抚之下，他很难集中精力去思考，光是感受着Sam的手指在他体内缓慢扩张和压抑呻吟与喘息就够他受的了。所以他说得很慢，中途总要停下来，Sam会过来吻他，他忘情地主动张开嘴含住弟弟的舌头，却不敢太过放肆。  
另一侧的青年并不知道今天神父语速如此缓慢、语气如此犹豫的原因，他感到沮丧极了，一颗心在胸膛里忐忑不定。  
“您觉得爱上同性真的是罪吗？”  
Samuel提问时，Sam的手指正好按在了Dean的前列腺上，可怜的神父在慌乱当中咬破了自己的舌尖，在快感中吞咽下疼痛的呼吸，忍不住扭动身体，主动地让腺体碰到Sam的手指。  
爱上同性是罪吗？  
从教义上来看，当然是。  
可现在Dean想不了那么多，他正爱着自己的弟弟，爱着恶魔，或许他死后会下地狱。噢——这样正好，他弟弟会在地狱等着他。  
Dean在越来越强烈的快感中迷迷糊糊想着这些问题，一时都忘了Samuel的存在，只能本能地向后偎近他弟弟，在即将呻吟出声时被他堵住唇舌。  
Sam又往Dean的穴中塞入第二根手指，依旧不紧不慢地扩张。他哥似乎终于不再理会隔壁的家伙，可他还在小心眼地为了润滑这件事耿耿于怀。Dean反手抱住了他的脖子，近乎饥渴地吻着他，坐在他身上，腰动得厉害，内壁也开始有节奏地收缩。Sam抽出手指，Dean因此还不满地轻哼出声，Sam湿漉漉地吻着他，掏出性器，龟头在穴口处摩擦了一会儿，便一口气插了进去。  
被撑开的快感让Dean全身震颤，Sam一手抱着他的腿，一手在他胸前游走爱抚，不断将阴茎顶入小穴深处。Dean缩在Sam怀中，快感与艰难的忍耐让眼泪涌出眼眶，他跟随着Sam抽插的频率晃动着腰，在他的爱抚中饥渴地吮咬他的嘴唇。他拉着Sam的手触碰自己的阴茎，以一种恳求的姿态用龟头磨蹭着Sam的手指，直到Sam愿意握住它，愿意为他手淫。  
直到木板另一边响起一个声音Dean这才猛然响起他们仍在告解室中。  
惊慌与羞耻却带来前所未有的强烈快感，Dean就这么毫无预兆地射在了Sam手中。他在高潮余韵中用力喘息，身体依旧轻轻颤抖着，内壁也仍然饥渴地缠着弟弟的阴茎。他感到全身灼热，像被人扔进了沸水中。  
真不敢相信他居然在聆听信徒告明时和Sam在告解室做爱了。  
“天上的慈父，因他圣子的死亡和复活……使世界与他和好，又恩赐圣神赦免罪过……愿他借着教会的服务，宽恕你，赐给你平安。现在，我因父及子及圣神之名，赦免你的罪过。”  
Dean闭上眼睛，保持着此时依然被Sam操弄的姿态，断续地说出了赦罪经文。


	6. 镜中人

修女与神父一同走下台阶，天色已经不早了，月色在城市里依然珍贵，修女抬头看了一眼高悬头顶的月亮，再回过神，发现一个年轻人正站在台阶下，像是等着什么人。她疑惑不解，下意识扭头看了一眼身边的神父。神父的表情似乎有些吃惊，又有些困惑。  
年轻人本是看着街道对面的，也许是听见了脚步声，便扭头看向这边。  
哦，他的脸。  
在路灯的照耀之下，修女看到原本英俊的年轻人左颊上蜿蜒着浅褐色的疤痕，像烧伤过后留下的。那一定很痛，她皱了皱眉，有些不太敢看他的脸。而年轻人倒是神情自若，仿佛那些疤痕是不存在的，他仍旧挺拔如昔，英俊如昔。  
在看到修女与神父时，年轻人陡然露出一抹温和无害的笑容。这笑容让修女更加疑惑，她下意识又扭头看了一眼身边的神父，低声问道：“是您认识的人吗？”  
神父一开始没说话，不着痕迹地加快了脚下的步伐走到年轻人身边。  
“这是我弟弟，Sam。”他很自然地向修女介绍，接着又扭头向弟弟介绍起身边的修女。  
修女微微讶然，她记得曾听教会中其他人提起过，Winchester神父现在是孤身一人，父母与兄弟都死在了一场事故中。而年轻人说着“你好”向她伸出了手，她连忙也伸出手握住。年轻人的手指有些发凉。  
大概是看出了修女的迷茫困惑，神父只是笑着说了一句“也许我还没那么不走运”。她猜想，或许是神父的弟弟劫后余生，中间经历了一些波折，现在他们终于又相见了。不知为何，心中竟莫名有些感动，她羞赧地低下头，并不愿意被人看见自己这突如其来的激动。  
同修女道别之后，兄弟二人便沿着街道向家中走去。  
这是Sam第一次如此大方地在人前现身。他是恶魔，已经习惯了隐秘的行踪，只愿出现在Dean一人面前。而他最近坐在滚沸的硫磺湖畔思考了许久，也许他该换换自己的行事习惯了。  
越来越多的过往记忆涌现，年轻的君王回忆起自己的家庭，早逝的母亲与为了救Dean而死去的父亲，他想起自己逃离家庭的那几年，想起与Dean重回旧日时光的最后三年。虽然有句话已经很老套了，命运无情，可命运是真的无情，他亲眼目睹兄长被地狱犬撕碎了身体，灵魂被拖入地狱。他日日夜夜被梦魇折磨，闭上眼睛全都是兄长在地狱遭受酷刑凌迟的画面。  
他愿意代替兄长接受一切酷刑，只求放Dean离开地狱，只求他能忘记在地狱遭受的这一切。  
现在最让他庆幸的是，一切都过去了。  
也许他该做回曾经的Sam Winchester了，他有与人类毫无二致的皮囊，有着人类的心脏，即便灵魂早已蜕变，然而隔着肉身皮囊，谁也看不透他的内里。Dean并不在意，那么他也无需在意。  
决定要在教堂外等待Dean时还有些紧张，他都没告诉Dean自己的计划。看着心爱的神父与共事的修女走下台阶，Dean脸上的困惑惊讶让他愈发不安，然而莫名地，还有些他难以言喻的怒意在酝酿——倘若Dean表露出任何一丝不愿他就这么出现的倾向，他想自己绝不会轻易罢休。  
可Dean只是走向他，对身边的修女说这是他弟弟。Dean好似根本不在意他脸颊上的疤痕，也不在意他是恶魔，更加不在意他为什么会突然出现，只是自然而然地走过来，站在他身边，带着那么一点骄傲的语气向别人介绍他。  
这是理所当然，是Dean应该做到的，而Sam莫名地雀跃，就像之前躲在不安中的那点莫名怒意。此刻，他就在Dean身边，不断有人从他们身边擦身而过，当中有些行色匆匆，都不曾注意到他们，另一些或许是看到了他的脸，下意识睁大了眼睛，又自觉不太礼貌，便尴尬地低下了头。  
但今晚Dean没有按照往常的路线回家，而是带着Sam绕路去了超市。他推着购物车走到生鲜区的时候才想起来问Sam现在还需不需要进食。Sam笑起来，告诉Dean进不进食对他都没什么影响。Dean想了想，决定做一个人的晚餐，他吃，Sam在一旁看着。当他眉飞色舞地告诉弟弟时，Sam险些大笑出声。  
然而最后Dean还是没骨气地买了足够两人吃的份。  
之后他们又去了那家快餐店，Dean买了一份樱桃派，又额外点了一份外带的洋葱圈。他让弟弟拎着买来的食材，自己拿着洋葱圈一路走一路吃，到家时还舔了舔满是油脂的手指这才从裤兜里掏出钥匙来开门。  
Dean将食材拎到厨房，一样一样从袋子里拿出来，然后转身对也跟着进了厨房的Sam说道：“来吧，施展魔法，把它们变成马上能吃的熟食。”  
Sam瞪大了眼睛，想不到兄长居然已经懒惰到这种地步。  
“Dean，我只能从餐厅里‘偷’来食物，不能把你买的这些变成熟的。”他无奈地看着Dean，有气无力地解释。  
“所以，恶魔的大部分魔法说穿了就是偷盗？”Dean看上去失望极了，虽然他有时是喜欢不劳而获的，但他所谓的不劳而获简单来说是类似“天上掉馅饼”的那种，而不是“取他人之长补己之短”。他还没无耻到那种程度。  
挠了挠鼻尖，知道自己再这么耗下去还是得自己做晚餐，Dean失落地脱下外套，熟练地挽起了袖子。尽管中途Sam提出帮忙，而Dean也只是让他从冰箱里拿出昨晚剩下的一点蘑菇汤放进了微波炉里。  
甚少看到兄长下厨的Sam觉得一切都很新鲜，他像条尾巴似的绕着Dean左转转右转转，直到Dean忍无可忍地大声质问他是不是只有五岁。  
“你六岁之后就再也不这么做了，Sammy！要我给你冲点麦片吗？现在还有电视台在放动画片，你应该会感兴趣的。”  
“Dean！”Sam在一旁哭笑不得地抗议。  
“所以你他妈的就不能安安静静地找张椅子坐下来吗？”Dean说着将平底锅中的鱼排翻了个面，“要我去隔壁借一张儿童座椅回来吗？”  
Dean都说到这个份上了，Sam只好委委屈屈地拖开餐桌前的一张椅子坐了上去。  
他不知道Dean对今后有什么打算，是继续待在教堂做他的神父呢，还是回到曾经的生活中去。Sam私心里是不愿Dean再去做猎魔人的，他的身份会是个麻烦，而他不想再因为自己的原因而给Dean招致危险。可最近他觉得Dean对现在的生活越来越动摇，他们本来就是毫无信仰的人，Dean投入宗教的怀抱只是为了寻求一时的慰藉，现在他回来了，他看得出，Dean想离开。  
晚餐时，Sam用餐叉戳着盘子里的鱼排问起Dean今后的打算，Dean抬头看了他一眼，Sam也说不清楚此刻在Dean眼中的究竟是不解还是犹豫。  
“我不想再让你回到以前那种生活中去了。”Sam直截了当地说出了自己的想法，他放下手中的餐具，左手总在不自觉抚摸脸颊上的疤痕。他们被操控的命运应该到此为止了，以Dean下地狱为契机，以他最终掌管了地狱为休止，他所遭受的酷刑折磨权当是得到权力必须付出的代价，而现在，Dean已经没有必要再去继续他们的家族事业了。  
有关英雄的梦想仍是美梦，可Sam知道Dean在内心里也渴望着普通人的生活。多年前，他以为Dean这辈子都会与猎枪为伍，他以为兄长是喜欢这种生活的，他错以为刀与火将凡人的血肉之躯塑造得钢铁般坚韧，但当他赶到地狱目睹了Dean被绑在刑架上的惨状才陡然察觉，没有人的肉身与灵魂能坚硬顽强得有如金刚石。  
而Dean，他似乎总是羞于承认自己那些凡俗的小梦想，他习惯在父亲面前做个顽强的战士，任何对普通生活的向往好似都会触怒刚愎的长官。  
但现在已经不一样了。  
“所以，你是要搬来和我一起住吗？”Dean转移话题似的开着玩笑，也没有错过Sam抚摸脸颊的小动作。他总在旁敲侧击询问Sam有关那些疤痕的事，可每一次他弟弟都用一句“我忘了”就打发了。  
“如果你想的话，”Sam没有继续纠缠，顺着Dean的话说道，“不过得换个大一点的房子……或者，至少得换一张更大的床。”  
Dean往嘴里塞了一块鱼肉，听完Sam的话这才瞪起眼睛问道：“你是说，恶魔也需要睡觉？”  
“不，恶魔不需要那些。”Sam耸了耸肩，又拿起餐具，也往嘴里递了一小块鱼肉，“但是你不觉得整晚有人在身边盯着自己很毛骨悚然吗？一张大床，我可以抱着你，假装一觉睡到天亮。”当然，悄悄潜入这里偷偷看心爱的D先生睡觉，恶魔先生也不是没做过。还有那些让D先生每天清晨都不得不尴尬面对湿嗒嗒内裤的梦，自然也是他的杰作。Dean一定到现在都不会记得那些具体的梦境，秘密还有很多，Sam得守口如瓶。  
Dean想了想，觉得Sam说得确实很有道理，他艰难地吞咽下嘴里的食物，决定今晚还是让Sam离开。Sam诧异地盯着哥哥，怎么都不相信他的谆谆善诱居然就等来了这种意料之外的结果。黏人的弟弟当然说什么都不肯，晚餐之后连忙帮着哥哥刷盘子，还帮他切好了樱桃派，自发坐到哥哥身边和他一起看电视，直到哥哥说要洗澡时也得寸进尺地一起挤进了浴室。  
记忆中的Sam从不会如此无赖，Dean几乎怀疑起眼前这家伙究竟是不是自己的弟弟了。Sam过来揽住他的肩膀吻他，手指轻轻摩挲他被热水打湿的肩膀，低喃着“因为现在我在讨好你”。  
一会儿屁股又要遭殃了。  
Dean未雨绸缪地先替自己的屁股默哀了一会儿，却依然没什么骨气地狠不下心拒绝Sam的索吻。  
这个澡洗得急切又潦草，Sam把沐浴露涂在Dean身上时已经低头吻上了他的脖子，滑腻的手指捏弄着他哥的乳头，有时又会故意用力按下，Dean在充满疼痛的快感中低吟出声，伸出同样滑腻湿漉的手握住了Sam的阴茎。  
呻吟声回响在狭窄潮湿的浴室里，Sam握着Dean的性器让它向上贴着Dean的肚子缓慢套弄着，手指不停摩擦柱体两侧，偶尔又会捏住鼓胀的龟头，好似压榨着Dean的前液。Dean耳边全是Sam低哑性感的喘息，他迷迷糊糊呢喃着毫无意义的音节，伸手握住Sam的臀将他按向自己，引导着他的阴茎撞击自己的。  
残留在脑中是多年前的印象，兄长也会过来吻他，纵容他那些自以为掩饰得很好的刻意触碰，他以为对方也是不在意别人看法的，可每当他想多做点什么时，兄长就会不着痕迹地慢慢推开他，说着玩笑话转身继续擦枪或是整理自己的旅行袋。  
Dean总说他并不害怕，Sam知道兄长是在撒谎。他给的那些默许恰好才是最叫人伤心的，也许他以为这是抚慰，给处在青春期的弟弟一点模糊的甜头，等他长大了，就会淡忘。可对Sam来说，那些甜头是掺了蜜的毒品，他要戒除，只能将灵魂和心脏一起剜除。  
他以为这一生不过只是在对Dean的求而不得中碌碌度过，可此刻他却吻着他心爱的哥哥，他们赤裸着身体互相爱抚，Dean更是呻吟着主动将他拉近。  
Sam不免有些嫉妒过往那些与Dean有过一夜情甚至交往过的人，他们比他更早地见过这样的Dean。  
他握着阴茎用力顶撞着Dean的阴茎根部，愤愤在他脖子上用力咬了一口。早就在欲望中忘记一切的Dean只是闷哼了一声，显然已不记得神父袍的衣领根本遮不住那块皮肤。他在快感中胡乱抚摸着Sam，想低头咬他的乳头，可Sam只是压着他，断断续续说了些关于嫉妒之类的话。  
要说嫉妒的话，Dean想说的可太多了。他曾从不怀疑Sam会和一个漂亮女人结婚，他们会有几个可爱的孩子，而光是想一想，Dean就对那还未曾到来的女人嫉妒得发疯。他甚至悄悄地留意过每个和Sam关系密切的女孩，那让他羞耻，他会在接Sam的时候假装漫不经心问起，如果Sam话里透露了任何想和女孩继续交往的讯息，他就会立刻转移话题。  
善妒的人是他才对。  
Dean想着，抬手抱住了Sam的脖子，他抓着Sam的头发近乎粗鲁地强迫他抬起头，然后就这么一言不发地吻了过去。他用自己能想到的最下流的方式舔着Sam的嘴唇和齿背，放荡地纠缠他的舌头，他的嘴唇摩挲着Sam的，毫不在意津液弄湿了他们的下巴。  
Dean突如其来的主动让Sam错愕，但他没有拒绝，只是顺势搂紧了哥哥，一只手摸索着抓到了花洒，草草冲干净了两人身上的泡沫，而后抓着他跌跌撞撞走出了浴室，连身上的水都没来得及擦干净。  
湿漉漉的两人滚湿了床单，Dean抓着Sam嘟囔了两句，翻身骑到他身上，用臀缝摩擦着他的阴茎。Sam坐起来握住哥哥的臀瓣，一边吻他一边充满欲情地揉弄。他像永远都吻不够Dean一样，对他的嘴唇着迷，对他急促的呼吸与微小的呻吟着迷，他想永远腻在Dean身边，与他呼吸相同的空气，看一样的星空。  
Sam的吻从Dean的嘴唇移向耳朵，轻轻吮吻他的耳根。Dean仰着头，一手抱着Sam潮湿的脖子，另一只手抚摸着弟弟的胸口，摘弄他慢慢变硬的乳头。他喜欢自己的乳头被Sam捏弄或者轻咬，所以他猜Sam也会喜欢。他也想俯身下去把Sam的含进嘴里，舔舐，啃咬，吮吸，他想骑在Sam的阴茎上做这些，直到Sam把精液射在他身体里。  
Dean在自己毫无节制的想象中愈发激烈地磨蹭着Sam的性器，湿润的柱体摩擦着穴口，他呻吟着，扭着身体挤弄Sam的龟头。快感让Sam更加用力地握住了Dean的臀，他用手指微微分开臀瓣，让阴茎能更好地擦过Dean的穴口。亲吻的间隙他抬起头，Dean的床正对着一面穿衣镜，镜子里的两人就这么赤身裸体面对面坐着，Dean扭动腰胯的样子放荡而淫靡。  
Sam忍不住用力咬在了Dean的脖子上，抓着他的臀瓣狠狠按在自己的阴茎上，挺腰不断撞击着穴口。突如其来的快感让Dean喘息着尖叫出声，他下意识抓紧了Sam的头发，不停催促Sam把阴茎插进去。  
“润滑剂，在哪里？”Sam发出粗重的喘息，一边舔着Dean的耳朵一边问道。沉浸在快感中的Dean花了好一会儿才反应过来Sam在问什么，告诉他润滑剂放在床头柜里。  
Sam腾出一只手拉开抽屉，拿出润滑剂，低头亲了亲Dean的嘴唇，接着抱着他让他在自己身上转了个身，背对着他坐进了他怀里。  
Dean转过身才看到那面镜子，镜子里他们两人亲密地靠坐在一起，Sam亲吻着他的脖子，一条手臂横过他的腰。而他自己，从脸颊一直红到肩膀，腿间的性器高高翘起，弹动着，还不断向外涌出前液。  
Dean从不会想象自己在性爱中的样子，他还没那么变态，想着自己高潮的样子就能高潮。现在他却从镜子里看到了如此的自己，眼神迷离，嘴唇红肿，脖子上布满了吻痕与咬痕，一副欲求不满的样子，而让他变成这个样子的人，正好是他的弟弟。  
羞耻感沿着脊柱从尾椎末端向上攀升，一股难以形容的麻痒在赤裸的脊背蔓延，Dean在Sam怀中动了动，像是想重新转过身背对着镜子。  
而Sam只是将手中的润滑剂塞进了他哥手中，安抚地轻吻他的耳背，却半是强迫地将他的腿分开架在自己的腿上，让他保持着现在这副双腿打开的样子坐在镜前。  
“Sam！”Dean挣扎起来，Sam却只是牢牢箍着他的腰，一只手反复抚摸他的腿根。  
“我只是想知道你当初是怎么一个人准备好一切的，”他用鼻尖蹭着Dean，语气温柔又无辜，“这样会看得更清楚些，而且我还能继续吻你。”他说着又含住了Dean的耳廓，舌尖湿漉漉舔过Dean的耳背，耐心地诱哄，收紧了手臂让Dean更加紧密地贴向自己，不时用自己的阴茎磨蹭着他的背。  
Dean被弟弟蹭得又是一阵喘息，腿根也被抚摸得直发软，他实在弄不明白为什么自己一遇上Sam就完全没辙，理智和脾气全没了，更可气的是，连身体都会倒戈不做任何抵抗。  
Sam少年似的搂着Dean又亲又舔，手指总有意无意擦过他哥的会阴，每当此时，Dean总会颤抖着缩起身体，背后滚烫的阴茎让他吞咽连连，他想就这么骑上去，然而如果他不给自己扩张的话，他弟弟看来也是打定主意不帮他了。  
最后看了一眼镜子，Dean低声骂了一句，认命地拧开润滑剂的盖子，往手指上挤了一些，低头分开臀瓣，小心翼翼地将一根手指插进了穴口。冰冷的润滑剂让身体反射性地缩了一下，Sam慢慢将Dean的腿分得更开了，低着头看兄长用手指操着自己。他又抬头看向镜子，那里面的画面显然比他低头看到的更叫人燥热难耐，他哥就这么全然地靠在他怀里，双腿架在他腿上，喘息着不断将手指伸进自己的穴中。  
最初的不适感渐渐消散，Dean喘息着又往穴中塞进了第二根手指，开始缓慢地分剪两指扩张内壁。阴茎在他扩张的同时涌出了更多前液，它们顺着柱体滑到根部，黏糊糊地停在了会阴上。他喘息着，在快感来临时稍稍加快了手指抽插的频率，内壁开始收缩，他感到小腹有些发紧，正在此时，Sam突然捏住了他的乳头。  
猝不及防的Dean蓦地尖叫出声，慌乱的手指用力插入穴中，内壁饥渴地将它们绞紧，他感到小腿在抽搐，腿根一阵阵发紧。  
Sam笑着吻了吻Dean的脖子，抓过润滑剂也往自己手指上挤了一些，在Dean的手指还插在穴中的同时跟着也插了进去。指节撑开穴口，Dean几乎在快感中呜咽出来，他不堪承受地拱起背，又被Sam抱着拉向自己。  
“抬起头，Dean……”Sam小声说着，手指快速地抽插。在快感中失神的Dean全然忘记自己正面对着一面镜子，听了Sam的话他反射性抬头，于是看见了镜子中的自己正张着腿被两个人的四根手指操着，阴茎湿得好似下一秒就会射精。  
强烈的羞耻感陡然带来莫名的快感，激烈到Dean忍不住用力并紧了双腿。他夹着自己和Sam的手臂，然而手指却愈发用力地抽插起来，Sam想握住他的阴茎，他却用力摇头推开了弟弟的手，用带着一丝哭腔的嘶哑声音急切地呜咽道：“会射出来……”  
Sam的呼吸陡然一滞，差点也就这么射在了Dean背后。他抽出自己的手指，抓着Dean将他面朝下压到床上，握着他的腰就狠狠将阴茎插了进去。Dean温暖湿润的内壁包裹着他，收缩着含紧，像期待着他能进到更深的地方去。  
拉起Dean，他们两人就这么跪在床上面对着镜子，Sam握着他的腰不断让性器擦过他的腺体。Dean反手抱住Sam的背，扭头胡乱亲吻他的脸颊和鼻尖，牙齿乱无章法地咬着弟弟的嘴唇，在Sam又往他的穴中塞进一根手指时，他不小心咬破了Sam的嘴唇，都来不及尖叫就这么射在了床单上。  
高潮过后的Dean就这么无力地靠在Sam怀中，内壁却愈发激烈地收缩。Sam忍不住在Dean耳边说了些下流话，抱着他侧躺到床上，抬起他的一条腿狠狠操着他，直到将精液一滴不剩地射在了他身体里。  
他们在湿乎乎又脏兮兮的狭窄单人床上相拥而眠。Sam以为Dean睡着了，收紧了手臂把他抱进怀里，手掌迷恋地抚摸他汗湿的后背。Dean在Sam怀里动了动，吸了吸鼻子，用含糊的声音突然说了一句：“明天，你去买张双人床回来吧。”

FIN


End file.
